Amour volage et course de jupons
by Emiwyn
Summary: Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Abandon, d'infos au dernier chapitre.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...

Rating : M

Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry

Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter...

Note de l'auteuze : Voici une fanfiction que j'ai commencée il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où j'étais encore lycéenne, à l'époque où je bloquais mon lycée, à l'époque de la réforme des universités. Tout commence sagement, gentiment, et puis finalement mûrit. Donc bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le pitit bouton vert en bas. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira ^^

La septième année scolaire d'Harry, Ron et Hermione était enfin finie. Elle s'était terminée après l'âpre recherche des horcruxes par un combat final époustouflant entre Harry et Voldemort. Celui-ci avait perdu, atteint par le sortilège d'Avada qu'Harry lui avait jeté, le premier et le seul que le jeune sorcier ait été capable de lancer. « L'un ne peut vivre si l'autre vit encore ». C'était ce que Dumbledore avait dit.

Tout était à présent fini, même si Harry avait longtemps conservé des séquelles de ses recherches et de la façon dont elles s'étaient achevées. Le combat s'était déroulé à Noël. Avant de revenir tuer Nagini, l'ultime horcruxe, Harry avait souhaité faire un détour par Godric's Hollow sur la tombe de ses parents. Ron n'avait pas compris, mais Hermione s'était approchée de son meilleur ami et lui avait entouré les épaules de ses bras fragiles.

A ce moment là, le patronus de Mr Weasley, une grenouille, était apparu et leur avait crié : « Fuyez, vite, ou préparez-vous ! Il arrive ! Il a été prévenu de ton arrivée, Harry. Partez ! ».  
Les trois jeunes gens eurent à peine le temps d'effectuer un mouvement, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était apparu. « Potter… Ce moment que j'attendais tant. Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer. Tu vois, tu as voulu passer les derniers instants de ta vie à tenter de me détruire par les horcruxes. Mais finalement, cela n'aura servi à rien. Je vais te tuer ! » Ajouta t-il dans un éclat de rire sans joie.

A ce moment, la mécanique bien huilée que le trio avait préparée depuis longtemps, puis longuement répétée, reprit ses droits. Hermione et Ron se jetèrent sur Nagini, prirent un petit poignard d'argent, l'unique moyen de briser le maléfice, et, pendant que Ron tenait le serpent, Hermione lui planta l'arme au beau milieu de ses écailles. Le serpent agonisa très vite, et, dans un dernier souffle, déclancha le hurlement de Lord Voldemort et la possibilité pour Harry de lui jeter le sortilège impardonnable.

La mort de l'horrible mage noir déclencha une liesse sans pareille dans tout le pays. Chaque personne fêtait la mort du pire tyran de tous les temps, qui en faisant la fête entre amis, qui en sortant dans la rue et en chantant, qui en faisant apparaître des milliers d'étoiles filantes dans un ciel d'un bleu nuit limpide…

Ou en ayant une conversation plus que sérieuse dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
« Mon cher Harry, dès que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens et nous appellerons Pompom. En attendant, même si c'est difficile pour toi de revenir sur cette nuit douloureuse, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry était gravement blessé. Il avait dû se débarrasser de deux mangemorts dont Lord Voldemort avait tenu à s'encombrer, pour finir par subir le sortilège du Doloris par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. La douleur de la perte du dernier horcruxe l'avait libéré de cette souffrance atroce et lui avait permis de retrouver quelque peu ses esprits pour finir par lancer le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra à son pire ennemi. C'est ce que le grand, et néanmoins tout jeune sorcier raconta au directeur… Juste avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.

Il fut automatiquement transporté à l'infirmerie, où il resta quelques mois, pour finalement reprendre le cours normal de ses études. C'est ce qu'il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. A présent, les aspics étaient terminés et il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire la fête avant de recevoir les résultats, de déprimer, et de refaire la fête pour oublier.

Et voilà pour le prologue, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**

**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **

**NdA : Je poste direct le premier chapitre... C'est un peu long à se mettre en place, mais l'action commencera dès le prochain chapitre. Je compte, au début, poster tous les jours. Après, le rythme de publication se ralentira. Mais pour l'instant, pas de soucis! J'ai 25 chapitres en magasin ^^. Bonne lecture jeunes gens, et S'IL VOUS PLAIT, j'ai besoin de conseils... **

C'était le mois de juin, un éclatant soleil était présent dans le ciel d'un bleu azur obstrué de part et d'autre de nuages. Il faisait exceptionnellement beau, alors que les dernier jours n'avaient été que pluie et grisaille.

Harry, Ron, Luna Lovegood, Ginny et Hermione étaient assis dans l'herbe. Ron et Luna semblaient collés l'un à l'autre par une ventouse, et étaient allongés dans l'herbe, l'air…très amoureux. Quant à Ginny et Harry, ils étaient déjà plus discrets, Ginny sur les genoux de Harry, se parlant à voix basse, éclatant de rire ensemble, s'embrassant les yeux brillants… dans leur avaient tous mérité un peu de repos.

Mais Hermione se sentait légèrement de trop parmi ces couples d'amoureux. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ça lui arrivait et elle ne voulait pas être trop égoïste en leur parlant de son sentiment de délaissement. Mais celui-ci grandissait en elle, croissait déjà depuis une semaine, depuis que les aspics étaient terminés et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire que de les regarder se bécoter. Elle avait le sentiment de ne plus avoir d'amis.

Ginny lui manquait énormément, leurs soirées où l'une allait dans le lit à baldaquin de l'autre et où elles parlaient de tout et de rien, de cours, de garçons, de leur petite vie et de leurs tracas quotidiens quoi ! Aujourd'hui, tout cela était fini, elle n'avait plus sa meilleure amie qui sortait du château sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour aller le retrouver dans le parc.

Quant à Ron… Elle savait qu'elle l'avait toujours attiré. Elle savait qu'il avait eu mal, très mal lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle savait que lorsqu'il avait décidé de sortir avec Luna, il lui avait laissé une ultime chance… qu'elle avait rejetée.

Enfin bref, la vie d'Hermione était très difficile en ce moment. Elle sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit alors un bouquin, n'importe lequel, à n'importe quelle page. Bientôt, elle fut absorbée par sa lecture et occulta tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Elle lisait un roman, meilleur remède à ses soucis, trouvait-elle. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de meilleur moyen de se divertir que ses livres. Elle plongea son nez dans les pages. Elle adorait leur odeur. Ce livre l'apaisait vraiment.

Tout à coup, une voix traînante retentit derrière elle.  
« Bah alors Granger, on déprime ? Un petit besoin de réconfort ? Tu vois Weasemoche et le balafré ventousés à leur poteau et tu te sens le besoin de faire pareil ? Dommage que tu n'aie que des livres sur toi ! »

La tirade de Malefoy lui avait fait énormément de mal. Elle ne savait que répondre. Si elle avait même perdu son légendaire sens de la répartie et son air de Miss-je-sais-tout, c'est qu'elle était vraiment mal. Ginny se décida à intervenir :

« Et toi la fouine, pourquoi on ne te voit pas avec tes deux gorilles ou avec une pimbêche accrochée à ton bras ? Peut-être parce que tu as fait le tour de toutes les gamines trop naïves pour croire que tu t'attaches à elles… Ou parce que plus personne ne veut de toi peut-être ? Il faut dire que tu en as perdu du prestige depuis que ton cher Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort… »

Elle aussi avait touché un point sensible. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle délaissait un peu sa meilleure amie. Elle se décida à être plus vigilante désormais.  
« Merci Ginny.  
-De rien, Hermignonne, t'inquiète. Il est vraiment trop con pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il accentue sa mauvaise réputation et que son comportement ne peut vraiment pas aider son père. »

Il se trouvait que malgré son argent, son pouvoir, et la peur qu'il transmettait, Lucius Malefoy avait été arrêté et était maintenant en train d'attendre son procès pour prouver qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et que seule sa cupidité l'avait perdu. Reconnaître un de ses défauts pour un Malefoy était difficile, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Sauf que son fils, Drago, était en train de montrer par son comportement qu'il était attaché aux vieilles valeurs familiales d'humilier les Sang-de-bourbe, de prendre une fille pour la jeter après, de ne se déplacer qu'en bande et de jeter des sorts à la limite de la magie noire aux premières années.

Malefoy avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la rouquine traître à son sang. Il n'était pas bête et savait qu'elle avait raison. Même s'il aurait préféré mille fois subir le sortilège du Doloris plutôt que de le reconnaître. Il commença à fomenter un plan pour pouvoir montrer qu'il était devenu un bon petit jeune homme ami des Sang-de… pardon, des moldus et qu'il vénérait ce débile de balafré, euh non, ce grand élu qui avait détruit l'horrible voldemort. Cela n'allait pas être facile, mais il pensait y arriver. Il était un Malefoy, que diable !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione ruminait les paroles du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas tort. Elle était nulle. Tout juste bonne à agacer tout le monde avec sa main la plus rapide de l'ouest pour répondre aux question. Normal qu'aucun garçon ne veuille d'elle. Elle n'était pas intéressante. Elle se sentit plus seule et plus déprimée que jamais.

« Je rentre.  
-Mais il n'est que 18h !  
-J'ai sommeil, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup à rattraper à cause des Aspics.  
-Je comprends ».

Hermione partit d'abord tranquillement, puis traversa le parc en courant et se réfugia dans sa chambre où elle s'écroula sur son lit, secouée par les sanglots. Il n'y avait personne autour, d'elle. Comme toujours, songea t-elle. Elle se reprit, elle dramatisait, c'était normal il n'était que six heures de l'après-midi ! Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser ses pleurs. Elle s'endormit deux heures après, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré.

**Et voilà... Un chapitre toujours un peu court. Ça me fait halluciner de voir que mes premiers chapitres font deux pages alors qu'aujourd'hui ils en font une dizaine ^^. Bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**


	3. Chapter 2:Fin d'année et presque baiser

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**

**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **

**Nda : Voilà le second chapitre comme promis. Doucement mais sûrement l'histoire se met en place... Et ce chapitre est plus long, mieux écrit, et surtout il s'y passe enfin quelque chose! J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. Par contre, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, donc je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment répondre. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter, et je vais tenter de trouver comment on fait, sinon vous pouvez toujours tenter de m'expliquer au détour d'une review ^^. **

**En tout cas, merci à Jeff-La-Bleue, c'est adorable comme review, contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise^^. Et pour les relations entre Harry, Drago et Hermione... Tu vas bientôt voir, l'intrigue se met en place...**

**Et merci également à Lili Carter de t'être arrêtée pour me dire ce que tu en pensais. Je comprends que mon écriture ne te plaise pas, mais c'est mon "style". Je peux tenter d'améliorer certaines formules, mais les phrases directes et simples sont ma façon d'écrire, je n'en conçois pas d'autres, et c'est ce que j'aime le mieux. Je trouve que la simplicité sert l'émotion. Peut-être ai-je tort ;p Mais merci tout de même de t'être arrêtée! Ah et une dernière chose : mes phrases sont simples, mais tout de même je ne pense pas qu'elles manquent de vocabulaire... Ce n'est que de la simplicité, et pour moi les multiples épithètes donnent des fics de comptoir façon Harlequin. Et même si c'est guimauve, il ne faut pas pousser trop loin ^^. **

**Enfin, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : place à la fic!**

Le lendemain, Hermione était bien décidée à changer. Elle avait pris cette décision juste avant de s'endormir, lorsque les sanglots la tenaient encore. Elle déterminée à changer son image, à arrêter de pleurer, et à arrêter de se morfondre parce qu'elle était seule. Désormais, elle irait la tête haute, forcerait Harry, Ron et Ginny à parler avec elle, à passer du temps avec elle. Elle irait en douceur mais leur ferait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin qu'ils soient là. Ils étaient ses amis, non ?

Pendant ce temps, Ginny en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions. Elle était dans les bras de Harry, dans son lit à baldaquin. Comme c'était la fin de l'année, le couvre-feu était levé et les filles pouvaient rejoindre les garçons dans leur dortoir. Elle fit part de sa pensée à son amoureux, les cheveux en bataille, la bouche sèche et avec une seule envie dès le matin : prendre sa rouquine préférée dans ses bras.

« Harry, Harry, non, arrête. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Alors ça c'est mauvais signe, se moqua t-il.

-Non, arrête, j'ai remarqué quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

Ginny soupira. Elle avait enfin toute son attention :

-J'ai remarqué qu'Hermione avait de plus en plus les yeux rouges ces temps-ci. Je n'y ai pas pris garde au début, j'avais autre chose à faire. Mais là, je crois que ce que lui a dit Malefoy l'a transpercée sur place.

-Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ?

-Non, elle se braquerait.

-Toi alors, t'es sa meilleure amie, elle va se confier à toi.

-Non, je crois que c'est trop profond pour qu'elle m'en parle… Je crois… Je pense qu'elle se sent seule. Elle nous voit ensemble, amoureux, à longueur de journée alors qu'elle n'arrive pas à se trouver quelqu'un. Je pense qu'elle le prend mal et qu'elle s'en veut de mal le prendre.

-C'est bien trop compliqué pour moi, gémit Harry, je n'arriverai décidément jamais à vous comprendre, vous les filles.

-Arrête de te moquer et fais un effort ! »

Ginny à se moment là ressemblait tellement à Molly Weasley qu'Harry n'osa plus rien dire.  
« C'est OK, on arrête le bécotage en public, on essaie d'être présents auprès d'Hermione, on s'intéresse à elle et on la sort. Je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

Ginny soupira et répondit :

-Ouais, c'est ça, t'as compris le truc. Evite seulement de ne pas parler comme ça devant elle... »

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune, un petit groupe était rassemblé autour de Seamus Finningan et de Dean Thomas. Harry et Ginny s'approchèrent. Ils virent Hermione au loin, et lui firent signe de s'approcher.  
« Salut vous deux ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, ébahis. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, Hermione était presque redevenue comme avant ! Tous trois s'approchèrent de Seamus qui leur expliqua :

« Voilà, depuis la fin des Aspics, il y a plusieurs petites fêtes, mais c'est chacun de son côté. Avec Dean, on a eu l'idée de faire un truc immense, avec tous les septième années du château, Serpentards y compris. Je pense que quelqu'un pourrait prendre son balai et aller chercher du Whiskey Pur Feu chez Madame Rosmerta, et on organiserait tout près de la Forêt Interdite. A la lisière, il n'y a aucun problème. On est allés voir Hagrid, et ça ne le dérange pas, chaque année il s'y passe un truc. Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Chacun répondit favorablement. Une fête immense ? Trop bien ! Les Aspics avaient été durs à passer, la terreur qu'avait fait régner Voldemort était restée dans tous les esprits.  
Les élèves de Poudlard avaient bien mérité de faire la fête... Ils partirent ensuite tous vers les salles de classe, histoire de faire semblant de suivre leurs derniers cours. Hermione suivit Harry et Ginny, ils partaient chercher Ron dans l'aile Ouest de Poudlard, près du portrait qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Chemin faisant, Hermione réfléchit à cette fête. Elle avait pris la décision de sortir plus et de s'amuser le matin même. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à devoir le faire aussi vite ! Elle n'était pas habituée à sortir, à boire, à devoir rigoler en public. Elle n'était pas coincée ! Loin de là ! Juste un peu timide. Elle avait l'habitude des salles de classe, des livres, des bibliothèques. Pas de fête, de petit ami, d'alcool… Elle n'était pas habituée. Elle se secoua. Elle avait intérêt à s'amuser. Sinon, elle serait vouée à rester vieille fille toute sa vie avec Patterond sur les genoux, dans un rocking-chair au coin du feu. L'image la fit sourire.

Harry se retourna sur ce sourire. Il était éclatant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie sourire ! Il lui demanda :

« Alors Hermione, qu'as-tu décidé ? Tu viens jeudi soir ou pas ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore. Je pense quand même que oui.

-Quoi ? Qu'entends-je ? La légendaire Sang-de-bourbe super coincée va sortir à une fête ? Eh chérie, il y aura de l'alcool tu le sais ? »

Encore ce Malefoy. Elle le croisait souvent ces temps derniers, et chaque remarque qu'il lui faisait lui tirait un rictus qui se terminait en larmes dans un coin sombre. Mais pas cette fois. Elle lui adressa à lui aussi un sourire colgate blancheur et lui répondit :

« Oui, Malefoy, je compte venir. Bien sur que je sais qu'il y aura de l'alcool. Une fête sans alcool ? C'est comme un Malefoy sans tête de fouine, ça n'existe pas, ou c'est très rare ! »

Elle lui avait rabattu le caquet en une seconde. Elle se sentait revivre. Malefoy quant à lui était resté figé un moment, la bouche ouverte. Cette saloperie de Granger, poussière moldue sur le pur monde de sorcier commençait à lui échauffer les oreilles. (nda : bizarrement construite cette phrase, non ? Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour la sortir !)

Harry regardait Hermione avec des yeux ronds et un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Comment tu l'as renvoyé dans ses plates-bandes ! La tête qu'il a fait ! »

Il serra alors Hermione dans ses bras, et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« C'est bon de te retrouver. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise passe… »

Tout à coup, Ron débarqua, l'air d'atterrir et dit bonjour à tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Ca fait deux minutes que la cloche a sonné ! Rogue nous attend ! »

Comme de bien entendu, Rogue retira dix points chacun pour leur retard. Comme de bien entendu, Drago les regarda d'un air narquois. Et comme de bien entendu, le cours de potions fut d'un ennui total, même pour Hermione qui reprenait enfin goût aux cours.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne se quittaient plus. Luna était en pleine recherche de Nargoles car elle pensait avoir trouvé une piste, elle ne retrouvait Ron que le soir et pendant les repas. Quant à Ginny elle tomba malade. Mrs Pomfresh leur expliqua que ce n'était ni grave, ni inquiétant, mais que Ginny avait vraiment besoin de repos, et qu'elle préférait la garder en observation. Malheureusement, tout cela tombait le mercredi, et c'était le lendemain soir que la grande fête était programmée. Elle les rassura d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas trop déçue. On aura toute la vie pour faire la fête. Et puis, honnêtement, une fête avec des serpentards, ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment… Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Sur ces mots, Harry se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione et Ron s'écartèrent et il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent éclater de rire sous le regard attendri des deux amis. Ils s'en allèrent de l'infirmerie. Hermione fit remarquer :

« Tiens c'est drôle, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés tous les trois tous seuls… Ca fait assez bizarre…

-Oui, tu as raison, depuis la mort de Voldemort en fait, rappela Harry.

-Euh, ben j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle en fait… dit Ron.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent dans un ensemble parfait Harry et Hermione.

-Ben, en fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Luna me fait une crise de jalousie… Elle dit que je lui manque, et elle veut absolument que je l'aide demain soir à chercher dans le château des Nargoles… Je ne peux vraiment pas venir, elle me quitterait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Hermione. On comprend. Vas-y, fonce, Luna en colère ne doit pas être beau à voir. »

Ron s'échappa alors en leur lançant un regard reconnaissant. La jeune femme ajouta alors :  
« Tu sais, Harry, si tu veux rester avec Ginny ce soir, je comprendrais. Je ne suis pas en sucre et je me suis calmée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu ces derniers temps, mais cette crise est terminée. Si tu ne veux pas venir, ne viens pas.

-Ca, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, je peux te l'assurer ! Et qui ferait ton chaperon ? Et qui te surveillerai ? Et qui assisterai à une Hermione complètement saoule et lui rappellerait plus tard ? Hors de question, je reste ! »

Hermione soupira imperceptiblement, elle se sentait rassurée maintenant qu'elle savait que Harry serait à ses côtés. Elle n'aurait pas pu être détendue si elle n'avait eu aucun de ses amis à ses côtés.

Ils passèrent toute leur journée ensemble. Harry avait oublié ce que c'était que de passer une journée avec Hermione. Elle était vraiment géniale, la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Contrairement à Ginny, lorsqu'elle se faisait taquiner, elle répondait, elle était vive dans ses répliques et était délicieusement mordante. Se moquer d'elle gentiment devenait un plaisir. Lorsqu'il embêtait Ginny, elle s'énervait automatiquement et partait au quart de tour. Parfois, cela pouvait aller loin, comme le jour où elle lui lança un sortilège de chauve-furie, particulièrement bien réussi.  
Il perdait souvent la mise avec Hermione, mais l'acceptait de bonne grâce. Ils passèrent leur journée à parler, à se balader, à se confier l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'avait jamais été possible. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'Hermione était une fille intelligente mais le nez sans cesse dans les livres… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin avec elle. Elle l'avait écouté, lui avait donné des conseils, l'avait aidé dans ses devoirs, pour l'AD… Mais lui ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé de questions sur elle, comme par exemple sur Viktor Krum, sur Ron, sur ses parents… Il se rattrapa cet après-midi là.

« Ben… Oui, je n'ai jamais embrassé que Viktor et Ron. Viktor ne parlait pas de beaucoup, il fallait toujours que ce soit moi qui parle, de moi et de mes études. Il était surpris qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, mais pas pour sa célébrité ou son jeu au Quidditch. Il appréciait vraiment cela. Surtout quand il voyait toute cette horde après lui. Enfin bref, il ne me parlait pas vraiment de lui… En fait, il aimait bien quand on parlait, mais il préférait l'action… Si je puis dire… ajouta t-elle dans un sourire complice.

-Vous êtes allés plus loin ?

-Harry ! On était en quatrième année ! J'avais quatorze ans ! Faut pas exagérer !

-Oui, mais lui en avait dix-sept. C'est normal qu'il ait pu espérer autre chose de toi… »

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment. Elle s'était déjà beaucoup confiée… Autant aller jusqu'au bout !

« Ben… Oui, il voulait. Mais pas moi. J'étais trop jeune, trop… puérile. Le jour où il a voulu aller plus loin, j'ai paniqué. Il s'est excusé, mais moi j'ai pris peur. Et je l'ai envoyé promener. A partir de ce moment là, tout était mort-né entre nous. Du coup, j'ai essayé de lui écrire, mais c'était nul. Tout manquait de naturel. Alors je lui ai dit que tout était fini, qu'il valait mieux que ça s'arrête là.

-Et… il était d'accord ?

-Oui. En fait, je crois qu'il avait des vues sur une autre fille de son pays et que du coup,je l'intéressait moins. Ce n'était plus qu'un bon ami. Il aimait bien qu'on parle, mais le côté… hum, comment dire… physique ? Etait terminé. Voilà.

-D'accord. Et Ron ?

-Ron… Vaste sujet. Eh bien, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et je savais qu'il était attiré par moi. Alors j'ai tenté. Mais bien vite, je me suis rendue compte que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui… Alors…

-Alors tu as tout arrêté.

-Voilà. »

Ils restèrent en silence un moment… Que Harry décida de rompre car il avait autre chose à demander à son amie:  
« Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-C'est un peu difficile mais… Enfin voilà, avec Ginny, on a remarqué que tu n'avais pas été bien ces derniers temps. Tu peux me dire pourquoi ? »

Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir demandé cela lorsqu'il vit l'ombre dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

« En fait… Je me sentais seule. Oui, je crois que c'est cela. Déjà, je me sentais nulle de ne pas avoir trouvé de petit ami alors que toi et Ron étiez en couple. Et de vous voir vous embrasser à longueur de journée sous mes yeux… C'était encore plus dur, parce que j'étais vraiment toute seule sans personne à qui parler, et Malefoy était vraiment désagréable avec moi. Je me sentais nulle, moche, inintéressante et pas du tout intelligente. Et je m'en voulais de penser ça, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit, que je récoltais ce que j'avais semé avec Ron… Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout.

-Comment as-tu pu penser cela ?

-Ben…

-Non mais attends, si tu n'aimais pas Ron, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Tu vas trouver quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr, parce que tu as tort, tu es vraiment, vraiment intelligente, tu es drôle, bien, intéressante. Et en plus tu es très jolie. Arrête de penser ça ! »

Harry avait pris un ton vraiment virulent. Ils étaient allongés côté à côte dans l'herbe à côté du lac.  
Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes et la regarda. Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes de reconnaissance. Elle bredouilla un « merci » et il la trouva vraiment très jolie, et très désirable. Il pencha sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme, plus près, toujours plus près en ne quittant pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient tout près des siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir une petite veine battre la chamade dans le cou d'Hermione. Il quitta du regard les yeux de la belle pour dériver sur ses lèvres, plus près, encore plus près, si c'était possible, il les entrouvrit…

Et ils entendirent des pas et des conversations se rapprocher dangereusement. Ils se séparèrent comme des gamins pris en faute. Hermione lissa sa robe, remit sa cape sur ses épaules et, sans se concerter, ils prirent le chemin du château. Avant d'entrer, Hermione retint son compagnon par le bras. Elle le regarda :

« Pas un mot de tout ça à Ginny ».

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. De toute façon, Harry n'en aurait pas fait, trop content qu'Hermione et lui soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils entrèrent dans le château, allèrent jusqu'à la salle commune, et se séparèrent au moment d'entrer dans le château.

**Et voilà, second chapitre de terminé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu... N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est négatif, cela me fera toujours avancer ^^. Bonne journée à tous!**


	4. Chapter 3 Vive les bains!

Hermione gravit les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre. Elle arriva dans la chambre, s'assit sur son lit et commença enfin à se calmer. Il avait failli se passer quelque chose entre Harry et elle qu'elle aurait regretté toute sa vie. Heureusement qu'elle s'était arrêtée ! Enfin, non, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais en tout cas, ils s'étaient séparés, et c'était le plus important. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Comment avait-elle pu ?

Elle se mit une gifle mentalement. Elle ne l'AVAIT PAS FAIT. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se réprimander mentalement alors qu'elle et Harry n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ils avaient failli, mais avaient résisté. Après tout, ils auraient pu se rendre dans un coin sombre et reprendre… Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Alors qu'elle arrête !

Au lieu de se morfondre pendant cent ans, elle préféra aller voir la préfète de serdaigle, Anna Hawthorn, une amie, et lui demander le mot de passe pour la salle de bain des préfets.  
«Bien sûr ! C'est « sacré gargouille » ! C'est pour la fête de ce soir ? T'y vas ? J'ai hâte qu'on s'y voie, ça va être vraiment bien. »

Hermione s'éloigna, prit ses affaires, et entra dans le paradis de toute personne qui aurait envie de relaxation. Dès qu'elle entra, elle se sentit apaisée. La salle de bain était magnifique. Elle se composait d'une large baignoire digne d'une piscine, de dizaines de petits robinets d'où coulait de l'eau bleue, rose, mauve et faisait miroiter l'eau et de grandes glaces où elle pourrait s'admirer en se changeant. L'eau qui coulait des robinets s'arrêta par magie, c'était à elle de choisir ce qu'elle voulait dans son bain.

La jeune fille posa ses affaires, prit une serviette épaisse et toute chaude, la posa sur le bord de la piscine. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir les robinets. Elle choisit « nuage de rose » pour la mousse, « huile de coton » pour la douceur, et « senteurs de violettes » pour l'odeur. Tout cela faisait un savant mélange qui réjouissait ses sens. Elle quitta ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements, les jeta au loin et plongea nue dans la piscine. Elle fit quelques longueurs et revint vers le bord. Elle était juste en train de penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé toucher le fond pour s'allonger quand quelque chose se souleva et vint se poser sous elle. Elle pouvait désormais s'étendre de tout son long, et des bulles de jacuzzi se formèrent sous elle, détendant tous ses muscles.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment temps qu'elle se prépare pour la fête. Sinon, elle allait être en retard. Quoique ce n'était pas très dérangeant, mais elle avait promis d'y aller avec Harry. Harry… Elle se demanda comment allait se passer la soirée. Elle décida alors de se comporter en bonne copine avec lui, dissipant tout malaise. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Elle s'arracha à regret de son bain, s'essuya et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle se sentait propre ! Elle sentait bon ! C'était un véritable bonheur. Elle s'approcha de ses affaires. Elle avait choisi des affaires de moldue, les trouvant plus décontractées, plus chics que les robes de sorcier. Elle avait choisi une jolie jupe qui lui tombait aux genoux. C'était un peu dans le style d'une jupe bohémienne, elle était souple et légère, de couleur grise, et battait ses genoux et ses cuisses dès qu'elle marchait.  
A cette jupe gris souris, elle ajouta un léger, très léger débardeur noir très décolleté, qu'elle prévoyait de ne pas découvrir ce soir là. Elle n'allait pas risquer la pneumonie juste pour être sexy tout de même !  
Elle enfila par-dessus une veste, noire également, dont elle ne boutonna que quelques boutons. Elle ajouta à sa mise des bottes de cavalière noires qui faisaient un joli contraste avec le reste strict de sa mise. Elle se regarda dans la glace, et se trouva plutôt jolie. L'ensemble donnait un effet classe mais assez décontracté pour une soirée de fin d'année.

Elle commença alors le plus difficile : se coiffer. Dur dur ! Elle se jeta d'abord un sortilège de bonne mine, puis commença à démêler ses cheveux, et acheva par un sortilège de lissage qu'elle devait faire mèche par mèche… La galère. Elle termina enfin en vitesse en se maquillant à peine : elle commençait à être très sérieusement en retard.


	5. Chapter 4 : il était un petit homme

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA : Voici un quatrième chapitre, et moi je ne tiens toujours pas mes bonnes résolutions de publier une fois par jour... Je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu l'impression que cette fic ne plaît pas trop... Enfin, ici, ça bouge enfin, les actions se concrétisent, et devrait plus vous plaire... J'espère ^^. Et puis sinon, je suis effarée de mon changement de style. C'était ma deuxième fiction, et la première aussi longue, et c'est l'horreur au niveau de l'écriture! Heureusement que je me prends plus la tête aujourd'hui... Enfin bref, j'ai tenté de l'améliorer par rapport à la première version, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Et merci à Jeff-la-Bleue, toujours, celle qui s'arrête à chaque fois, et promis je cherche comment répondre, je galère ^^. Et merci également à Hermymalefoy33... **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPTER 4 : IL ETAIT UN PETIT HOMME, PIROUETTE, CACAHUETE...**

Harry commençait à vraiment s'impatienter: Hermione avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pour ce soir, il n'avait pas vraiment pris garde à ce qu'il avait mis. Ce n'était pas le genre de soirée où il fallait être super bien habillé, mais il était tout de même assez content de lui. Il avait préféré aux robes de sorcier un jean moldu et une chemise blanche. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles devaient mettre autant de temps pour se préparer. Enfin, Hermione lui avait déjà fait le coup d'être en retard avec Viktor Krum en quatrième année, il aurait dû savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Tout à coup, elle arriva. Elle était magnifique. Elle était très classe, et en même temps décontractée pour une soirée comme celle qu'ils allaient passer. Il était ébloui. Il se souvint de ses bonnes résolutions après ce qui avait failli se passer l'après-midi même. Il avait décidé de la jouer bon copain avec elle, genre « on a passé une super après-midi, on est très très proche, presque comme des frères et sœurs ». Mais là… il fallait avouer qu'il était sous le charme. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout près de lui, il se secoua. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Ginny, il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la perdre. L'ennui étant qu'Hermione lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévisage. Oh que Merlin me sauve, il est beaucoup trop sexy ! Cette chemise lui va beaucoup trop bien. Et... Bon j'arrête moi, c'est le copain de ma MEILLEURE AMIE, et il est aussi mon meilleur ami qui plus est. » C'est sur ces résolutions qu'elle s'avança vers Harry et lui prit le bras.

« Non mais dis-donc, t'es super classe ce soir ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Merci beaucoup ma chère. D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous retourner le compliment !

Hermione rougit et éclata de rire. Qu'il était bon de flirter... Elle avait vraiment l'impression de revivre, et d'être vraiment une femme, pas une machine à réciter des leçons.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et ils s'acheminèrent vers la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils firent sensation. Chacun avait fait un effort, mais ils étaient de loin les plus beaux. Quoique, Malefoy n'était pas mal non plus se dit Hermione. Il était habillé comme Harry (étrange pour un adepte des Sang Pur en force), sauf que sa chemise était noire. Il n'était pas mal, mais la jeune femme aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue plutôt que de l'avouer.

A ce moment là, Seamus s'élança vers eux :

« Harry ! Hermione ! J'aurais besoin de main d'œuvre pour servir l'alcool, ces bouses de dragons de serpentards refusent de nous aider. Pour l'alcool, il y a de la bière moldue, de la bièraubeurre, de l'hydromel et du Whiskey Pur Feu. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Une bière moldue, répondit Harry.

-Un verre d'hydromel pour moi, préféra Hermione. »

Ils passèrent derrière le comptoir magique et commencèrent à servir les gens. Ils remportèrent un fameux succès : les filles félicitaient Hermione et jetaient une œillade intéressée à Harry et vice versa avec les garçons. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, le jeune homme et la jeune femme échangèrent un regard complice. La musique était très agréable, Blaise Zabini jouait du piano, Drago Malefoy de la guitare sèche, et Neville Longdubat de la batterie. La musique était pour le moment calme et détendue. Les élèves discutaient, certains s'embrassaient, l'ambiance était tranquille, et pour une soirée, la hache de guerre gryffondo-serpentardienne semblait enterrée...

5 heures plus tard...

Il était à présent trois heures du matin, les plus sages étaient partis se coucher, certains étaient démolis, les autres réunis en un petit groupe tranquille. Hermione était accoudée au piano, et écoutait Blaise Zabini lui jouer un air de jazz et … la draguer. Elle y répondait allègrement, même si elle commençait à avoir les idées peu claires. Mais elle n'en avait cure, elle était bien à écouter du piano et à l'écouter lui. Certes, c'était juste pour l'ego, mais elle avait l'impression d'être vraiment, pour une fois, une femme et se sentait d'humeur séductrice et sensuelle.

« Alors Granger, dit-il d'une voix suave, t'aimes ma musique ?

-J'en suis totalement folle, répondit-elle d'une voix câline »

Il était évident comment la soirée allait se terminer pour ces deux là… Ils commençaient à être vraiment très proches. Tout le monde les regardait d'un air attendri, sauf deux personnes qui commençaient à s'échauffer sérieusement. Il s'agissait de Harry et de Malefoy. Ce premier car il n'avait qu'une envie depuis leur baiser raté : le terminer. Ce second, parce qu'il trouvait Granger au-delà du désirable, et qu'il ne supportait pas que la reine de la soirée ne sorte pas avec le roi, c'est-à-dire lui. Et ça commençait à l'énerver de les voir se regarder avec des yeux énamourés. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion lorsque Drago se leva. Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le piano, vira le serpentard : « dégage Zabini, ça fait deux heure que t'y est. Partage. ». Et s'installa. Sans une parole, il commença une chanson à rythme plus soutenu et attaqua les paroles :

Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir  
À gâcher son bel avenir  
La groupie du pianiste  
Dieu que cette fille a l'air triste  
Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
La groupie du pianiste  
Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
À part rêver seule dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses

Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre  
Pour un mot pour un geste tendre  
La groupie du pianiste  
Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses  
Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste  
La groupie du pianiste  
Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer  
Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose  
À côté d'être seule sur terre  
Et elle y pense dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
Plus que tout elle l'aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
C'est fou comme elle aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime

Il a des droits sur son sourire  
Elle a des droits sur ses désirs  
La groupie du pianiste  
Elle sait rester là sans rien dire  
Pendant que lui joue ses délires  
La groupie du pianiste  
Quand le concert est terminé  
Elle met ses mains sur le clavier  
En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener  
Passer le reste de sa vie  
Tout simplement à l'écouter

Elle sait comprendre sa musique  
Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe  
La groupie du pianiste  
Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques  
Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
La groupie du pianiste

Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
À part rêver seule dans son lit  
Le soir entre ses draps roses

Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
Plus que tout elle l'aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
C'est fou comme elle aime  
C'est beau comme elle l'aime.

Le message était clair… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais Hermione ne s'offusqua pas, elle en était incapable ce soir là. Et puis il faut dire que Malefoy jouait vraiment bien du piano et qu'il avait une belle voix. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le silence s'était fait dans la Forêt Interdite. Tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Hermione.

« C'était joli. C'est une chanson d'un moldu français je crois, non ?

-En effet Granger, je suis assez ouvert sur la musique, et même si c'est une aberration de dire ça, je trouve que les moldus sont vraiment doués dans ce domaine . »

Il s'éloigna alors du piano, pour revenir vers sa guitare et vers le groupe. Il commença à jouer un nouveau morceau calme, lorsque Lavande Brown protesta :

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Ras-le-bol des chansons calmes ! Moi j'ai envie de danser !

-A vos ordres, gente demoiselle, fit Seamus Finningan. »

Il fit alors apparaître une chaîne hifi version sorcier et la musique des Bizzar'Sisters retentit. Hermione s'élança au milieu des danseurs en invitant Harry. Elle adorait bouger au rythme de la musique… Harry un peu moins, mais l'alcool rend plus réceptif, et il commença à remuer aux côtés d'Hermione.

Les chansons s'enchaînaient, et, peu à peu, et Harry commença à être fatigué. Il fit signe à Hermione qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire. Lorsqu'il revint, ils s'assirent, et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de faire la fête. Je me sens si libérée ! Allez viens, on y retourne ! »

Elle était telle une enfant à vouloir que la nuit ne s'achève jamais. Elle était trop heureuse. Un rythme différent se fit alors sentir, quelque chose de plus bohémiens, de plus tzigane. Malefoy s'empara de sa guitare et commença à jouer en même temps. Hermione adorait ce rythme et elle se mit à bouger, à se mouvoir totalement en accord avec la musique. Elle s'approcha de Malefoy, fit virevolter sa jupe, tourna sur elle-même ce qui la fit voler, claqua des pieds… Les gens s'arrêtèrent bientôt de danser pour les regarder. Ils étaient si… accordés musicalement parlant que c'en était un plaisir de les regarder. La musique s'arrêta enfin et Malefoy saisit la main d'Hermione, l'embrassa et lui dit

« Ce fut un plaisir de te voir danser Granger.

-Je vous retourne le compliment monsieur Malefoy. »

Elle s'éloigna alors en direction de Harry et Drago la regarda partir. Elle n'était pas si mal finalement cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Il aurait bien envie de s'amuser avec elle… Et puis après tout, lui parler cordialement ne ferait que servir son image de nouveau bon samaritain. Il la gerbait intérieurement pour son Sang, mais ne pouvait qu'admirer son intellect, sa sensualité, et sa musicalité.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et prit un nouveau verre de Whiskey Pur Feu.

« Hermione, tu devrais arrêter.

-Oh Harry, tu n'es pas mon père, d'accord ? Je bois autant que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux. »

Elle avait dit ça avec des yeux de chatte enjôleurs, et en s'approchant dangereusement. Elle n'était plus du tout maîtresse de ses actes. Harry en aurait bien profité. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt alcoolisé lui aussi, et qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la conséquence que pouvait avoir leur acte, mais ils furent sauvés par Seamus qui leur dit qu'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de bière moldue « c'est bon ces conneries là. Ils n'ont pas que des défauts ces moldus… Ils savent vivre ! » Et leur demanda d'aller en chercher plus loin, juste à côté de la cabane de Hagrid. Harry et Hermione s'exécutèrent immédiatement. L'ambiance devenait bien trop électrique entre eux, et ils avaient peur l'un et l'autre de craquer. Tout en enviant les possibilité d'un instant de répit.

Sur la route, ils parlèrent peu, trop occupés à ne pas se toucher, à occulter la présence de l'autre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, à ne pas se regarder. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin de la cabane de Hagrid, y cherchèrent l'alcool et ne le trouvèrent pas. Hermione regarda alors Harry.

« Tu regardes par là, et moi par ici. D'accord ? »

Ils se séparèrent et cherchèrent chacun de leur côté. Il faisait tellement noir qu'ils eurent besoin de scruter le sol. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop saouls pour songer à utiliser leur baguette. Ils scrutaient le sol tant et si bien qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans.

« Oh pardon excuse-moi.

-ce n'est rien, c'est moi, pardon

-Non non, c'est de ma faute.

-Enfin bref, voilà la bière, il faudrait peut-être songer à la ramener…

-Tu as raison »

Hermione s'empara des packs, et partit devant. Mais c'était trop lourd pour elle, elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Harry ? Viens m'aider s'il te plaît.

-J'arrive »

Il courut vers elle et lui arracha la bière des mains, les touchant en même temps.

A ce moment là, ils ressentirent tous deux une décharge partir de la main d'Hermione pour arriver dans celle d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent. Leurs yeux exprimaient le même sentiment : l'envie, mais la peur, et, surtout, la mise en garde. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne devaient pas. C'était tout simplement impossible par rapport à Ginny. Harry se sentait coupable de ressentir quelque chose pour une autre fille, et Hermione avait l'impression d'être fautive d'être attirée par le fiancé de sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient honte, mais ils ne pouvaient renier le frémissement de leurs corps, l'envie qu'ils avaient de l'autre, le désir qu'ils avaient de se rapprocher.

Au moment où Hermione allait s'éloigner le plus possible du jeune homme pour s'empêcher elle-même de lui sauter dessus, lui prit une autre décision. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à présent incapable de ressentir de la pitié ou de la culpabilité envers Ginny. Le sentiment qui l'attirait vers son amie de toujours était irrépressible, et il avait décidé de céder à la tentation.

« Tant pis… »

Il se jeta alors littéralement sur Hermione, la colla à l'arbre le plus proche, la saisit par la taille, et l'embrassa. Elle qui n'attendait finalement que cela depuis des heures ne se fit pas prier, elle l'embrassa d'abord timidement, quelques remords lui gardant encore la tête hors de l'eau, puis s'impliqua plus fougueusement, plus furieusement. Tous deux n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : achever ce baiser qu'ils avaient commencé dans l'après-midi, se donner du plaisir, et en donner à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus dans leur état normal, l'alcool n'aidant pas les choses, et le désir à fleur de peau qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était à présent exacerbé. Leur baiser dura longtemps, et ils se séparèrent enfin.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas eu assez. Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui retint Harry par le col de sa chemise. Ils en voulaient encore. Échangèrent un regard enflammé, reflet de la passion qui les animaient. Leurs yeux n'étaient plus que deux brasiers qui ne demandaient qu'à se dévorer du regard. Mais une envie encore plus irrépressible se fit sentir. Leurs bouches s'unirent alors avec violence. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet endiablé, Harry mordit la lèvre d'Hermione, en lécha le sang, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme. Le ton était donné et Harry fit de même. Il dévoila les épaules de sa compagne, et ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Hermione se mit à caresser le torse de Harry et à y enfoncer ses ongles, ses mains descendirent et commencèrent à dégrafer sa ceinture…

A ce moment, tous ses remords refoulés remontèrent à la surface, et elle s'arrêta. Harry, surpris, regarda quelle était la cause de ce refroidissement soudain. Il comprit aussitôt en plongeant son regard vert dans celui noisette d'Hermione. Elle avait honte. Aller plus loin signifiait se rendre vraiment coupable d'adultère. La dernière barrière. Non seulement celle de la virginité d'Hermione, mais aussi celle du point non-retour pour Harry : à partir de ce moment là, il aurait réellement trompé Ginny. Il s'arrêta aussi. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. IlS ne pouvaient pas continuer. C'était terminé. La passion qui les avait animés la seconde d'avant s'était envolée. Ne restaient que les regrets de ne pouvoir continuer.

Ils se rapprochèrent alors une ultime fois, tous deux sachant que ce serait la dernière et que jamais plus ils ne s'embrasseraient de nouveau. Cette fois, leur baiser fut léger. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues se contentaient de s'effleurer en une petite caresse. Hermione passa ses mains derrière le cou de Harry, et celui-ci plaça les siennes sur ses hanches. Leur baiser se termina et ils restèrent tous deux enlacés. La douche glacée que le remord leur avait fait subir était terminée, mais il restait toute leur complicité, et cette forte amitié qui les unissait.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer et sceller leur destin, des applaudissements venant d'une personne extérieure se firent entendre. Lorsque cette personne sortit des fourrés, Harry et Hermione sentirent la peur nouer leurs entrailles. Cette personne était la plus détestable possible. La pire qui pouvait apparaître dans un moment comme celui-là. Le jeune homme et la jeune femme comprirent à ce moment là qu'ils paieraient très très cher leur précédent égarement.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas vous gêner pour moi ! Reprenez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. » Ajouta l'inconnu dans un sourire narquois.

_**Et voilà... Un p'tit commentaire? Vos pronostics sur cette 'personne'?**_


	6. Chapter 5 :pari stupide et jeu dangereux

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA: Voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours dans la même veine, même si les choses se corsent légèrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Merci à Jeff-la-Bleue pour ses reviews, et s'il vous plaît, me laisser un tout petit commentaire prend presque aussi peu de temps que de mettre mon histoire en alerte... Un p'tit effort, ça me donne du courage, et ça ne vous coûte presque rien! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

« Voyons, il ne faut pas vous gêner pour moi ! Reprenez, faites donc comme si je n'étais pas là. » Ajouta l'inconnu avec un sourire narquois.

Malefoy.

Il les avait découverts. En plus de se sentir mal à cause des remords, Harry et Hermione commencèrent à vraiment paniquer. Ils étaient totalement dégrisés, même si l'action de Harry qui suivit n'en donna pas l'impression…

« Sectumsempra ! »

Aussitôt, Malefoy qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette attaque, se mit à geindre : son corps se couvrait de mille et unes petites coupures qui saignaient abondamment.

« Non mais t'es malade Harry ? Hurla Hermione. Finite Incantatem ! » La jeune femme s'était saisie de sa baguette et avait fait cesser le sort.

« Mais est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce qui aurait pu se produire ? C'est nous qui sommes en faute, et malin comme il est, cet abruti de Malefoy va nous faire payer. Et je crois que nous ne sommes pas vraiment en position de négocier ! Tempêta Hermione d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie…

-Exactement Potter, cette sale petite Sang de Bourbe a tout à fait raison. D'ailleurs, je serais toi, j'abaisserais ma baguette. En plus de tromper ton laideron, tu vas te coller une agression sur le dos… Je te croyais plus malin que ça… » Termina Malefoy d'un ton faible mais déterminé.

Il se releva péniblement sans que ni Harry, ni Hermione ne fasse un geste pour l'aider.

« Potter, tu dégages. Je crois qu'avec tes petits remords dignes d'un Gryffondor bon samaritain, tu vas te pourrir la vie toi-même sans avoir besoin de moi. En revanche, toi Granger, tu restes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire Malefoy ? Fous lui la paix. Elle n'a rien fait. Elle ne voulait pas.

-Ah bon ? J'en avais pas l'impression pourtant… Elle te répondais assez bien je trouvais. Et c'est elle qui a commencé à te déshabi…

-C'est bon Malefoy, arrête là. Harry, il a raison, va t-en. J'imagine que tu diras tout à Ginny autrement ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

[nda : aaaahh il nous poursuit partout !!! Le blond avec ses pieds tels un hibou ! Pardon, l'humour Gad fait des ravages]

-Quelle perspicacité ! Fit le Serpentard avec un sourire moqueur. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je suis sûr que la petite Weasley sera très contente d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Alors Potter ? Tu vires maintenant ?

-Vas-y Harry, je m'en occupe. »

Harry partit, non sans avoir lancé un regard inquiet à Hermione, et un furieux à Malefoy. Qui lui répondit d'un sourire goguenard. En même temps, il faisait confiance à Hermione. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour que Ginny ne soit pas au courant. Elle le couvrirait. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre ! Il se rendit compte qu'entre Hermione et lui, c'était mort d'avance, et qu'il avait failli tout perdre avec ce baiser. Quel abruti ! Il fit demi-tour, les yeux baissés, le remord et la peur le prenant à la gorge. [nda : il est vachement égoïste quand même, à ne penser qu'à son couple !]

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy avait sorti sa baguette, et avec Hermione, ils se défiaient du regard. Ou plus exactement, la jeune femme le regardait d'un air assassin et lui se contentait de lui sourire en la détaillant sans gêne.

« Bon, tu me dis ce que tu veux de moi ? Parce que j'imagine que tu m'as pas demandé de rester pour qu'on se regarde en chiens de faïence. Je commence à en avoir marre Malefoy, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe.

-Ce qu'il se passe ? Tout simplement que je te trouve bien trop désirable pour ton bien ce soir, et que j'ai envie de m'amuser. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

-Bien sûr! Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines?Que je vais coucher avec toi pour que tu puisses bien te venger de Harry? Mais y'a quoi dans ta petite tête blondinette? T'as cru que j'allais accepter ? Va te chercher une pouf genre Parkinson et fiche-moi la paix !

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Tu es intelligente et pourtant tu n'as rien compris. Premièrement, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi, et avec toi seulement. Deuxièmement, je ne veux pas que ce soit que pour un soir. Quand j'ai un jouet, je veux le garder pour plusieurs jours, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Et enfin… qui te parle de coucher ensemble ? Tu fantasme ma pauvre Granger !

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester ?

-Parce que j'ai remarqué ce soir que, malgré ton penchant Sainte-ni-Touche, tu aimais être sensuelle et féminine. J'ai été stupéfait. Donc j'ai décidé de m'amuser avec toi. Mais je vais te présenter les choses différemment de comme tu les as vues. D'abord, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi dès maintenant, tu serais réticente, ou pire, frigide. Alors j'ai décidé de te lancer un pari.

-Lequel ? demanda t-elle avec des yeux méfiants

-Tu as une semaine pour me draguer. Tout commence dès ce soir, même si je pense que tu voudras aller te coucher sans moi pour tout ruminer. C'est quitte ou double, Granger. Si tu refuses, je vais voir Weasemoche. Il sera très content d'apprendre ça. Son meilleur ami qui trompe sa sœur, et son amour de toujours qui manque de coucher avec un autre. Son meilleur ami qui plus est. Potter est vraiment dans une situation détestable. A toi de voir ce que tu peux faire pour ton meilleur ami… A moins que tu ne sois pas capable de me draguer et que tu saches que c'est paumé d'avance mais… qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

-Tu es… malfaisant.

-Je suis criminel, c'est tout naturel, je fais des veuves, des orphelins…

-Quoi ?

-Ah non, rien, c'est juste l'auteuse qui part en live…

-Ah d'accord, faudrait qu'elle fasse gaffe à ce qu'elle écrit celle là, sa culture Walt Disney commence à déteindre sur nous...

RETOUR EN ARRIERE ;

-Oui, je suis malfaisant, mais c'est ça qui fait mon charme… »

Dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Mais elle ne prit pas peur. Il n'était qu'un crapeau véreux, un serpent de pacotille qui faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais ne mordait pas. Et sa fierté gryffondor l'empêchait de refuser un pari... Et toujours légèrement grise, elle se disait qu'avec un peu de chance, elle y prendrait du plaisir. Le serpentard était un chaton à qui on avait coupé les griffes. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire du mal, et restait beau garçon. La seule difficulté consistait à ce qu'il n'aille jamais voir Ginny. Et ça, à présent c'était entre ses mains...

« Voyons, Malefoy, tu te surestime, toi du charme ? Il va vraiment falloir que je prenne sur moi pour te draguer ! Et il faudra que j'aille jusqu'où mon cher ?

-Si je t'embrasse de mon plein gré, tu es libre. Plein gré signifie que je ne suis pas sous emprise d'un quelconque philtre. C'est d'accord ?

-Une semaine dis-tu ? Je vais te battre à plate couture. Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps à mon charme…

-C'est ce qu'on verra. A demain Granger. »

_**Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapter. Je ne vais pas réitérer ma demande de début de chapitre, alors je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA: Voici un tout nouveau petit chapitre... Je sais, cette fiction pour l'instant ne casse pas des briques, mais tout cela va normalement changer d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres. Cette fiction va s'étoffer, puisque ce début date d'il y a trois ans, et que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 27 ! Laissez moi un petit commentaire, c'est toujours encourageant...**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

"Ouvre les yeux... Hermione, ouvre les yeux, réveille-toi..."

Depuis déjà quelques minutes une voix, ne cessait de lui parlait de cette façon… Mais la belle endormie n'arrivait pas à s'arracher au sommeil.

« Bon dieu Hermione, tu vas te réveiller oui ?

-Kesskisspass ???

-A toi de me le dire, il t'a dit quoi l'autre salaud de Malefoy, hier ? »

Cette phrase la fit totalement revenir sur Terre. Elle était arrachée au bras de Morphée, et bien arrachée.

« Oh Merlin ce n'était pas un rêve, gémit la jeune fille.

-De quoi ? Il t'as dit quoi ? La pressa Harry

-Il veut que je le drague.

-QUOI ?!

-Il veut que je le drague, répéta Hermione, un peu plus fort. Calme-toi Harry. Voilà l'occasion de lui en faire baver. Il va souffrir. Bon. Pousse toi, je me lève. »

Ou plutôt c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire. En se redressant sur un coude, tout se mit à tourner brusquement, et elle avait l'impression que ce simple geste s'était répercuté dans sa tête qui se mit à marteler un rythme de samba…

« Oh ma tête !!!

-Je m'en occupe. Finite borrachum. C'est bon, normalement.

-Tu es merveilleux Harry. »

Et elle lui planta un bisou sur la joue, juste avant de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, et de se rendre compte de leur proximité présente et de sa tenue : elle était en sous-vêtement, la couverture rejetée au pied de son lit.

« Hum... Je crois qu'il faut que je te raconte tout. Voilà, il a tout vu. Absolument tout. Et il va nous le faire payer. Il veut profiter de moi, il faut que je le drague, sinon, il ira voir Ginny et lui racontera…

-Et ça c'est pas possible, la coupa Harry.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu pourrais me soutenir un peu non ? Attends, c'est Malefoy, Harry, la sale fouine, et c'est MOI qui vais devoir le draguer, c'est MOI qui vais devoir l'embrasser, c'est MOI qui me tape tout-le-sale-boulot !!! »

Elle avait terminé ses deux dernières phrases debout, en pointant son index sur le torse de Harry, les cheveux en bataille et … toujours au-delà du désirable.

« Et ne me regardes plus comme ça !!

-Comme quoi Hermione ?

-Comme… Comme si t'avais qu'une envie, de me… de me…

-De quoi ? Ajouta t-il charmeur.

-Non mais t'es pas possible ! Est-ce que t'as au moins un peu de considération pour Ginny ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait si elle l'apprenait ?

-Oui. Termina t-il dans un soupir. Tu as raison, Hermione, je suis inconscient. Bon je vais la retrouver, elle dort dans mon lit.

-Je pense effectivement que tu ferais bien... Et comment as-tu fait pour monter jusqu'ici au fait?

-Paraît qu'il suffit qu'une fille vous aide à monter. J'ai dit à Lavande que je voulais venir voir Ginny... Tu n'avais pas lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard? "

Le jeune homme était un brin sarcastique, et se prit un regard foudroyant en retour de son cynisme. Il rougit et tourna les talons. Les yeux d'Hermione flamboyaient. Elle était énervée du comportement d'Harry, mais il fallait bien dire que la façon dont il la regardait, ses yeux, ses mains, ses… lèvres… « Hermione arrête tout de suite ! »

Elle prit une douche glacée et réfléchit à comment allait se dérouler la journée. Une semaine… C'était si court ! Il ne restait que quelques cours dans lesquels il ne servait vraiment à rien de travailler, mais auxquels elle devait assister. Et deux d'entre eux se déroulaient avec Malefoy. Notamment potions. La journée allait être longue et difficile. Elle sortit de la douche et prit dans un tiroir son meilleur ami en cas de coups durs : le chocolat ! Il lui permettait de relativiser et de réfléchir correctement. Il avait été d'ailleurs son carburant pour les révisions des Aspics. Bon, réfléchissons, réfléchissons. Premièrement, les vêtements. Elle ouvrit son armoire et se désespéra. Rien ne serait bien pour draguer Malefoy. Elle commença par virer tout ce qui n'était même pas envisageable, genre robes de grand-mère en coton, jupe plissée qui lui tombait aux mollets ou encore gros pulls parfaits pour cacher toutes ses jolies formes qui avaient commencé à se développer.

« Bon, déjà, on y voit plus clair. La suite »

Le problème étant qu'il restait très peu de vêtements dans l'armoire. Une pauvre jupe courte, assez mignonne d'ailleurs, une chemise, une robe et sa tenue de la veille au soir se battaient en duel… [nda : euh, 4 trucs qui se battent en duel, c'est possible ça ?]

Elle n'avait rien à se mettre si on prenait en considération le fait qu'il faudrait qu'elle se change toutes les cinq minutes pour éblouir Malefoy. Bon, on commencerait par la jupe et le débardeur particulièrement léger de la veille. Heureusement elle n'avait pas à se poser de questions par rapport au temps car il faisait un soleil magnifique comme il en existait peu en Angleterre. Elle commença par s'habiller, et vint ensuite la question de la coiffure. Elle décida de tout relâcher. Premièrement pour une question de ras-le-bol : marre de passer encore trois heures à se préparer. Deuxièmement pour une question esthétique : le look saut-du-lit lui allait bien si on en jugeait la tête d'Harry quand il l'avait vue les cheveux en batailles et en sous-vêtements. Troisièmement parce que ses cheveux lissés la veille avaient repris un peu de bouclettes et de volume ce qui était très joli, pensait-elle.

« Par Salazar, une heure de l'après-midi ! »

Elle se grouilla de prendre son sac, et dévala les escaliers de son dortoir sans prêter attention aux regards admiratifs des rouges et or. La sonnerie retentit, lui confirmant qu'elle était mal barrée, étant donné que le cours de potion se déroulait dans les cachots, c'est-à-dire à l'autre bout du collège, qu'elle avait cours avec Rogue et qu'il était particulièrement irascible ces temps derniers. Comme prévu, elle arriva en retard. Tout le monde était assis, et elle arriva en trombe, défonçant la porte et provoquant un boucan d'enfer. Sa rougeur aux joues provoquée par sa course augmenta alors lorsqu'elle vit le regard que posa sur elle son professeur. Un regard moqueur, énervé et glacial.

« Je vous demande pardon professeur. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table derrière Ron, seule puisque celui-ci était avec Harry. Elle savait qu'il ne s'en tiendrait pas là malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait QUE deux minutes de retard, et attendit sa sanction.

« Non, Miss Granger, je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. J'ai décidé pour la fin de l'année de vous placer aux côtés de Monsieur Malefoy. Votre tendance à braver le règlement s'arrêtera alors peut-être pour la fin de l'année. Et pour Gryffondor, je retirerai… disons 20 points, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-20 points ?!

-Oui, Miss Granger, un problème ? Je peux vous en retirer plus si vous le désirez. D'ailleurs ma grandeur d'âme me pousse à faire de vos désirs des ordres, j'en retire encore cinq. Autre chose Miss Granger ?

-Non, rien, grommela t-elle en se déplaçant vers cette sale fouine de Malefoy.

-J'en suis heureux, il aurait été inconvenant que je réalise encore d'autres souhaits de votre part. Commençons le cours à présent. »

Hermione s'assit avec des gestes brusques. Non seulement elle avait fait perdre vingt-cinq points à sa maison, mais en plus, elle se tapait Malefoy… La semaine allait être vraiment longue.

« Alors, c'est parce que tu rêvais de moi que tu ne t'es pas réveillée ce matin, Granger ? »

Cette phrase charmeuse fut accompagnée d'une caresse sur la cuisse, qui remonta dangereusement.

« Je croyais que c'était à moi de te draguer, Malefoy, pas l'inverse…

-Je ne faisais que te donner un peu d'aide, Granger, tu m'as l'air si coincée… »

Il regretta bien vite cette phrase… Même si la vengeance fut douce. Hermione attrapa la main de Malefoy et déposé un baiser au creux de sa paume à la manière de Rhett Butler. Elle lui glissa ensuite à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

« Coincée, Malefoy ? Tu découvriras bientôt qu'il n'en est rien. A moins que tu n'aie envie de le découvrir maintenant… Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Un petit tour à l'infirmerie… surtout dans les couloirs, je connais un ou deux passages secrets dans lesquels je suis sûre que nous ne serons pas découverts… »

Tout le monde voyait qu'Hermione et Malefoy ne suivaient rien du cours et ne faisaient que discuter. Passée la stupeur de voir un Serpentard parler avec une Gryffondor, les élèves se demandèrent pourquoi Rogue ne réagissait pas. Et pour cause ! Malefoy lui-même lui avait demandé d'installer Hermione à côté de lui, et de les laisser discuter, si discussion il y avait. Il lui avait raconté son plan et un rictus avait étiré les lèvres du maître des potions. Un plan diabolique destiné à mettre cette miss-je-sais-tout et le fils du salaud qui lui avait volé Lily, à mal…

« Ta proposition me tenterait bien, Granger, malheureusement, j'ai comme envie de faire durer les choses, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Au fait, une nouvelle soirée se fait ce soir… Beaucoup plus classe que la dernière fois, ce sera dur peut-être pour toi, et elle sera dans la grande salle quand les profs seront couchés. Uniquement des Serpentards, et avec l'autorisation de Rogue… Ca te dit ?

-Une fête qu'avec des Serpentards, répéta t-elle, non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

-Pour une Gryffondor, qui n'a pas du tout envie de venir. Mais je suis sûr que ça t'avancera les choses. C'est à minuit, dans la grande salle.

-J'y réfléchirai. »

Hermione avait flirté avec Malefoy tout au long du cours, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, les regards du jeune blond l'embrasaient. Ses phrases taquines l'incendiaient. Elle découvrait pour la première fois de sa vie ce que voulait dire le mot "vivre". Elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où tout cela la mènerait. Un éclair sombre passa dans ses pupilles. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser... Elle avait suffisamment donné dans le sérieux pendant la guerre pour le restant de ses jours...

_**Alors?**_


	8. Chapter 8 :linge sale, amitié et envie d

**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**

**Rating : M**

**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**

**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **

**NdA : Bonjour à tous! Merci à vous de me lire, et voici un nouveau petit chapitre. J'aimerais juste répondre à deux reviews anonymes qui ont été laissées, très intéressantes.**

**Premièrement : _Mélilou_. Je comprends totalement ton malaise vis-à-vis de ce pari, et de la façon dont je l'ai amené, tout simplement parce que moi non plus je n'aime pas. En fait, j'aime ma fiction uniquement à partir du chapitre 12-13. Voire 15. Pour l'instant, c'est court et pas très très développé. Donc je comprends réellement ton malaise. Pour le groupe, non moi ça me paraît assez plausible. Je vois ces aristocrates comme ayant bénéficié d'une éducation musicale, et sachant jouer du piano ou du violon. Et je vois véritablement Drago en musicien, tentant de découvrir d'autres instruments. Bref, ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que cette fiction devient intéressante et à peu près bien écrite plus tard. Il faut donc en passer par ces chapitres juste un peu intéressants. Et juste pour préciser, j'ai écrit ces chapitres à 16 ans. Aujourd'hui j'en ai dix-neuf. Ça se caractérise par une écriture meilleure et une dizaine de pages en plus ^^.**

**_Marma_ : Effectivement, je te comprends mieux, et je comprends également ta réaction face à Harry. Si je réagis _moi_ aussi violemment, c'est parce que je ne l'ai effectivement jamais vécu et surtout parce que je sais ce qu'il se passe après ;p Et crois moi, Harry est égoïste et surtout malheureux! Et sinon, effectivement je fais de l'espagnol, et effectivement Finite Borrachum vient de là ;p**

**Voilà, désolée si c'était un peu long, donc voici un nouveau chapitre. Une dernière chose, vous pouvez voir une illustration de ma fic ici : .**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 8 : linge sale, amitié, et envie de dormir.**_

Hermione sortit du cours de potions passablement énervée contre cette saleté de fouine, mais aussi contre elle-même, contre le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy... Pas même attirée... Non elle le détestait. Oh par Merlin, il ne manquerait plus que ça...

Non, vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prête attention à elle, qu'on la considère comme une fille, qu'on la caresse, qu'on la séduise... Tout ce à quoi les autres jeunes filles étaient habituées. Et puis Malefoy était extrêmement...sexy. Le mot était lâché. Il avait une arrogance insupportable, un sourire narquois agaçant et des manières irritantes. Mais ses yeux gris, ses cheveux blonds et son corps de rêve...

Stop Hermione! Admettre que Malefoy est mignon, c'est de l'honnêteté. Fantasmer sur lui, c'est déjà autre chose! Elle se secoua et regarda ses amis autour d'elle, entama une conversation avec Harry et sourit à Ron. Tout à coup, un hurlement retentit dans le couloir.

Ayant reconnu la voix de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

"Ma chérie, que se passe t-il? Demanda Harry affolé.

-Ce qu'il se passe? Ce qu'il se passe? Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe peut-être?"

A ce moment, Hermione se mit à paniquer. Et si Malefoy avait tout raconté? Et s'il était allé voir Ginny, vexé que Hermione ne tienne pas son pari? Mais il s'agissait de tout autre chose.

"Tu sors hier soir, super. Tu te bourres la gueule, OK. Tu rentres, tu pues cette boisson moldue de malheur, tu ronfles et tu me déranges, tant pis. D'accord, tout ça passe, tu fais la fête... Tu fais la fête. Y'a pas de problème. Mais alors, ce que je ne peux pas supporter, c'est ton audace! Tu ne t'en veux, pas? Tu ne t'es pas dit "ma pauvre Gin', elle est déjà malade, je ne vais pas lui donner ça en plus"?

- Mais ma chérie...

- Pas de "ma chérie", réponds-moi!!! Demanda la rouquine, exaspérée.

- Mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle? Tu ne sais pas?? Mais tu te fous de moi?!

- Mais...

-Tais-toi!"

L'ordre avait claqué, sec. Autour, les élèves étaient figés devant ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une "querelle conjugale", et ne pipait mot.

Ginny était flamboyante, elle rayonnait de fureur, les yeux exorbités et les veines saillantes. Ses cheveux l'auréolaient d'une couleur de feu impressionnante, et Harry, celui qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, l'Elu, le Sauveur, le Survivant se repliait sur lui même devant la fureur de sa petite amie.

"Je ne suis pas ton elfe, Harry."

Ginny avait repris, d'une voix doucereuse nettement plus dangereuse. Elle tremblait d'une fureur contenue, non sans mal.

"Je ne suis pas ton elfe et je ne le serai jamais. Alors maintenant, tu vas ramasser tes fringues pleines de "bière" et tu vas te les laver. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça."

"Seulement ?", pensa Hermione. Ginny avait fait tout ce scandale devant tout le monde juste pour... ça? Des affaires sales? Que lui arrivait-il? C'était apparemment aussi ce que pensait Harry qui tourna vers elle un regard exaspéré. En plus, Ginny savait que Harry n'était pas du genre à la laisser nettoyer ses affaires. Il avait l'habitude de le faire, et même de faire celui de tous les Dursley sans magie. Et ça, Ginny le savait très bien. Que lui arrivait-il?

"Tu viens?"

C'était Ron qui la tirait par la manche, Luna s'étant éloignée dès la déclaration des hostilités. Hermione le suivit, songeuse. Ron respectait son silence et se taisait.

"Ca va?"

Elle sursauta. Elle avait complètement oublié son ami qui avait fini par s'inquiéter après cinq minutes de silence radio.

En vérité, Hermione était tourmentée. Entre Harry, Ginny et Malefoy, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était même sûre que des cheveux blancs étaient apparus dans ses cheveux à force de psychoter.

Elle ne savait si elle devait se rendre à la fête de Malefoy ou non. Une fête uniquement serpentarde n'était pas très tentante. En même temps, elle en avait marre de ce pari débile et voulait y mettre fin. Et puis c'était toujours une occasion de s'amuser., ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin depuis la fin de cette satanée guerre qui semblait lui avoir enlevé toute tempérance. Elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

"Hermione!

-Ah, pardon, Ron. Oui ça va merci."

Ron éclata de rire.

"Mais oui, bien sûr. Ça fait deux jours que tu regardes Harry avec des yeux de merlan frits, il se passe un truc avec Malefoy, j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure en potions, et tu ne te rends même pas compte de ma présence!

- Oh, Ron, je suis désolée! Mais j'ai deux-trois soucis en ce moment...

-Du genre?

-Du genre... du genre, excuse-moi Ron, mais du genre que je ne peux pas t'expliquer.

-Hermione..."

Il l'entoura, et Hermione put constater que ses bras s'étaient encore développés pendant l'année, et qu'il avait de nouveau pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres... Il l'enveloppait totalement. Être ainsi dans ses bras était plus qu'agréable. Elle se sentait protégée par un grand frère qui n'attendait rien en retour. Ce qui faisait énormément de bien à Hermione. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ferma les yeux et Ron rompit l'étreinte.

"Viens"

Il la tira par la main en direction des arbres. Ils avaient fini en effet par atterrir dans le parc à force de marcher. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au creux des arbres. Cet endroit était particulier, à la fois chaud et frais en même temps. Les arbres n'étaient pas encore touffus car ils se trouvaient encore en lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et les rayons du soleil perçaient et éclairaient l'herbe d'une belle couleur vert pomme. Des fleurs orange peuplaient la clairière, et un petit ru sillonnait même entre les arbres. De petits Korrigans s'étaient échappés du cœur de la forêt, attirés par la luminosité toute nouvelle, et de petites fées voletaient entre les branches. Ils arrivèrent en luttant contre les grandes herbes, et sourirent devant ce spectacle. Un endroit magique.

Ron s'assit et invita Hermione à s'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il commença à lui masser la nuque et le dos. Il était très doux, jamais Hermione ne l'avait connu ainsi. Il était encore un peu gauche, mais très tendre.

"Hermione, tu es ma meilleure amie. Raconte moi tout et depuis le début. Je ne te jugerai pas, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faut que tu en parles."

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Pourquoi pas après tout? Ron était gentil, il était son meilleur ami, et il était prêt à l'écouter. Elle commença d'une voix hésitante.

"C'est... C'est avec Harry. Ça a commencé jeudi après midi. On était tous les deux, au bord du lac et... et je ne sais pas on était bien, et il s'est penché au dessus de moi et... et il a failli m'embrasser.

A ce moment là, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Et... je crois que lui aussi. Le soir, on s'est retrouvés pour la fête, tu sais celle des septième années. J'ai commencé à boire et à draguer Blaise Zabini et Malefoy... enfin c'est plutôt lui qui est venu vers moi. Et à ce moment, on nous demande d'aller chercher des bières à côté de chez Hagrid.

Le trajet a été horrible. Tous les deux, nous sentions cette tension entre nous. Il y avait de comme... Comme, je ne sais pas moi, comme des résidus de stupéfix dans l'air. Nos mains se touchaient sans cesse, nous nous rapprochions sans le vouloir... Et quand on est revenu dans la clairière, on a commencé à s'embrasser. Je... Je suis désolée Ron de te dire ça, je sais que Ginny est ta sœur, mais... Nous avions besoin je crois d'exorciser ce... Truc. Cette... Tension entre nous. Bref, on s'est embrassés, et... Malefoy est arrivé. Il nous avait vus depuis le début. Il a viré Harry et m'a proposé un pari. Je dois le draguer. Si je réussis et qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai gagné et il n'en parle pas à Ginny, dans l'autre cas...

-C'est... dégueulasse.

-Oui. En plus, je n'arrive pas à le séduire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Donc du coup c'est lui qui me drague et il m'a invitée à une soirée uniquement serpentarde ce soir." Acheva t-elle. Ron soupira.

"D'accord. Connaissant ma soeur, elle est au courant. Je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose pour provoquer un tel esclandre.

- Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûre.

-Et je dois faire quoi à ton avis?

-Arrêter d'embrasser Harry pour commencer, ou que lui quitte ma soeur... Tu l'aimes? Demanda t-il brusquement.

-Non! Protesta t-elle. Mais sa voix et les battements de son coeur la trahissaient. Ron soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Non je ne l'aime pas. Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais je suis attirée par lui. Qui ne le serait pas? Toute personne de sexe féminin même serpentarde, même mangemorte ne serait pas contre une nuit avec lui et ses beaux yeux! Si tu savais combien ça discute dans les dortoirs et dans les toilettes!

- Ah le mythe Potter, c'est bien connu, ils les font toutes tomber! James ou Harry, tous du succès. Dit Ron avec une pointe de déception.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley! Seriez vous jaloux? Mais permettez moi de vous dire, très cher que vous êtes vous aussi très apprécié des rangs féminins...

-Vraiment?

-Mais oui!! Et ne rougis pas! De toute façon, tu es avec Luna.

-Oh oui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de séduire quelques autres petites femelles ou... Enfin oui, d'autres petites femelles...

-Ron!" S'exclama Hermione, exaspérée tant pour Luna que pour le "femelles". Il éclata de rire et elle se mit à le chatouiller. Sauf qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment le poids et qu'elle se retrouva bien vite en dessous, victime des doigts agiles de Ron...

"Arrête, Ron s'il te plaît! Je n'arrive plus à respirer!"

Les chatouilles cessèrent alors et les deux amis reprirent leur souffle.

"Hermione, pour en revenir à tes problèmes, je pense sincèrement que tu devrais en parler, d'abord avec Harry, puis avec ma sœur. Il faut que tu éclaircisse les choses avec lui, et que tu avises avec Ginny.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je parlerai avec Harry dès que je le pourrai. Merci, Ron, merci infiniment.

-De rien demoiselle, c'est tout naturel..."

Elle entoura le cou de son ami de ses petits bras et se colla contre lui. Ron resserra l'étreinte, puis, après quelques minutes ainsi la rompit et la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait un visage particulier, se dit la jeune fille. Un air de petit garçon perdu et timide, et en même temps une flamme de gentillesse sans bornes. Heureusement qu'elle ne sortait pas avec. Elle l'aimait, mais comme un grand frère. Un grand frère plus que précieux: son meilleur ami.

Ils se levèrent et prirent chacun une direction différente. Ron partit vers la volière pour rejoindre Luna qui avait l'habitude d' aller y soigner les oiseaux malades.

Quant à Hermione, elle prit le chemin de son dortoir, bien décidée à se préparer pour aller à cette satanée fête et pour mettre les choses au point avec Malefoy. Elle soupira: elle n'était pas près d'aller se coucher! Elle en aurait eu tellement envie...

"Mirlipi" La grosse dame pivota et la rouge et or pénétra dans sa salle commune, vide à cette heure pas encore trop tardive où chacun profite des derniers instants de soleil avant d'aller dîner.

Vide? Pas si sûr... Alors qu'Hermione aurait bien eu besoin de calme pour réfléchir à Harry, Ginny et la fouine, elle eu le (dé)plaisir de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec l'un d'entre eux.

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas prête d'aller se coucher!

**Vos impressions?**


	9. Chapter 9 : je ne sais pas

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA: Bon... Je sais, j'exagère vraiment vraiment... Mais... J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de travail, entre Noël/Jour de l'an et les partiels... Peu de temps à moi.**_

_**Merci encore une fois énormément à tous d'être patients, de m'attendre, et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **_

_**Egalement, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me motivent vraiment. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais promis, je retrouve un rythme de publication normal : 1 par semaine. **_

_**A mercredi prochain ! ^^**_

Rappel: Alors qu'Hermione aurait bien eu besoin de calme pour réfléchir à Harry, Ginny et Malefoy, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'un d'entre eux...

Non, elle n'était vraiment pas près d'aller se coucher.

"Harry..." dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, les épaules voûtées. Il tourna vers elle un regard chargé d'émotions qui firent son cœur louper un battement.

"Hermione"

Il s'approcha d'elle et, avant même qu'elle aie pu faire un mouvement, il se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer. D'énormes sanglots lui déchiraient la poitrine et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et sur la peau de son amie. Elle resserra alors ses bras autour de son dos et le lui caressa avec de doux va-et-viens de la main. Ce moment de douleur dura une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles, Harry, inconsolable, écouta la jolie rouge et or lui prodiguer des paroles de réconfort.

"Calme-toi Harry, je suis là. Non, ne pleure pas. Que se passe t-il ? Dis moi, Harry... Chuuuut, tout va bien..."

Le jeune homme finit par se calmer. Il leva ses deux émeraudes rendues brillantes par les larmes, et Hermione se sentit chavirer alors que lui commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau.

"Merci, merci d'être là pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs. Où que j'ai été, tes mains, tes yeux, ton intelligence ont été là pour me réconforter. Pour me soutenir. Pour m'aider. Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. Je crois que Voldemort a détraqué quelque chose en moi. Enfin je crois surtout que c'est de ne plus avoir aucun but dans ma vie. Avant, tout était rythmé par tuer Voldemort, trouver les horcruxes pour le détruire, fermer mon esprit pour qu'il ne voie plus en lui, me détacher de lui.

"Maintenant... j'ai un peu de mal à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Et puis tant de monde a succombé à cette guerre... L'horreur qu'on a pu voir, les rafles de moldus, les Profiteurs, ceux qui se sont servis de la guerre pour s'enrichir, les meurtres en série... Je... j'ai du mal à le supporter tout ça...

"Et puis je me suis rendu compte que certaines personne comptaient plus que tout pour moi. Ginny, Ron, les Weasley en général et puis toi. Toi qui m'est plus précieuse que ne le serait une sœur. Toi qui a toujours été là pour moi. Je t'aime Hermione. Je t'aime. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime d'amour, si je t'aime plus que Ginny. Ou si tu n'es "que" ma meilleure amie. En tout cas, tu es importante à mes yeux. Tellement importante. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre."

Il reprit son étreinte contre une Hermione, ébranlée par ces révélations, et répéta tel un mantra

"Je ne sais pas".

La jeune femme, bien malgré elle, frissonna sous ce souffle chaud dans son cou. Harry le sentit et il recommença à jouer. Il dévia son visage et, au lieu de n'avoir que son front et ses yeux contre la peau douce de la gorge de son amie, il eut ses lèvres. Il commença à parcourir sa peau de légers baisers. Hermione, sentant le trouble monter en elle essaya de se dégager en se maudissant d'être si faible, et de perdre contenance dans un tel moment. Harry était excusé : il était malheureux. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Mais elle, pourquoi se laissait-elle ainsi aller? Elle le laissait l'embrasser dans le cou, le laissait l'embraser de milliers de petits baisers, sachant vers quoi ils déviaient. Et pourtant, elle le laissait faire.

Harry sentit son hésitation et s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'il avait ouverte. Il la pressa pour monter dans son dortoir. Hermione, rouge cramoisie résista. Non, elle ne voulait pas, pas avec lui, pas dans un dortoir, pas avec l'amoureux de Ginny... Pas avec son meilleur ami. Mais les caresses, les baisers, le souffle de Harry contre le sien, eurent raison d'elle. Elle se laissa aller. Dans un état de semi-conscience, elle le suivit, elle se laissa aller, la vision obscurcie par le désir. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser tout en montant les escaliers, leurs langues jouaient, et leurs pieds trébuchaient. Le tout était très peu équilibré, et heureusement, personne n'était là, le beau temps entraînant les élèves à l'extérieur...

En un tournemain , Harry scella les rideaux de son baldaquin de l'extérieur d'un _collaporta_, jeta un "silencio", et termina par un sortilège de contraception sur Hermione.

Il ralentit alors un peu la cadence et déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune gryffondor. Il dégrafa avec fièvre son soutien-gorge et embrassa la peau nue de sa gorge. De petits gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Hermione, et elle commença à le déshabiller à son tour.

Harry était dans un état second et ne contrôlait plus rien. Il était trop mal. Il pleurait et embrassait Hermione en même temps, mais elle ne s'en rendait à peine compte tant elle ne pensait plus. Aucun des deux ne se posa la question de Ginny, où elle était, et si elle ne risquait pas de débarquer sans prévenir. Par un heureux concours de circonstance, ils ne furent pas dérangés.

L'esprit de Hermione était totalement accaparé par le plaisir et par le feu qu'elle ressentait. La passion la dévorait et elle ne prenait pas garde aux pleurs de Harry. Mais une phrase ressortit de ce qu'il disait, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

"Je ne sais pas"

Depuis le début, il ne cessait de marmonner des paroles indistinctes, de prononcer un chapelet de mots incompréhensibles, de pleurer et de hoqueter des propos impénétrables. Mais cette phrase se détacha clairement du reste, lui rappelant qu'il ne l'aimait pas, lui rappelant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle se souvint qu'il était son meilleur ami, qu'il était avec Ginny, et qu'elle avait failli faire une énorme bêtise. Tout ça pour des hormones complètement folles, et un désir puissant. Rien qu'elle ne puisse contrer...

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Le sang pulsait dans son corps, résonnant dans ses veines, raisonnant son cœur. Des frissons traîtres tressautaient ses épaules, jetaient ses bras vers lui. Elle résista. Hors de question qu'elle fasse l'amour avec lui. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Il ne savait plus où il en était et elle ne voulait pas en profiter. Elle se dégagea complètement, commença à se rhabiller, et s'enfuit, sans même un regard pour lui. Simplement "désolée"...

_**Voilà ! Je sais que c'est court, mais finalement, puisqu'il est vraiment très court, je vais publier un autre vendredi... Je pense... **_


	10. Chapter 10 : Tu es à moi

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA : Ayant très très très peu de temps, je vais me contenter de vous remercier, lecteurs et revieweurs, et de vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce texte, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**_

Chapitre 10 : Tu es à moi

Hermione sortit de la salle commune en courant. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était à moitié débraillée. Son chemisier à peine reboutonné, ce qui dévoilait la naissance de sa poitrine, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que de coutume, et ses joues rouges ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur la teneur de son occupation des précédentes minutes. Elle croisa son reflet dans un des nombreux miroirs des couloirs, et cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle prit la direction de son dortoir en priant pour qu'Il ne soit pas là. (nda : qui est ce « il » à vous de deviner… ^^) Merlin avait dû l'entendre pour une fois car elle regagna son baldaquin sans encombres. Résistant à l'envie de s'y jeter et de quitter ses soucis pour quelques heures, elle avança vers l'armoire. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à se mettre et il fallait qu'elle se prépare pour la « soirée serpentard ». Lavande entra en trombe, prit son sac, et commença à ressortir aussi sec.

« Lavande, attends !  
-Oui ?  
-J'ai une fête ce soir et…  
-C'est bon j'ai compris, pas de problème, fouille dans mon armoire et prends ce que tu veux. Moi je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Michael Corner.  
-Il… Il n'est pas un peu jeune ?  
-Il n'a qu'un an de moins que nous, à peine, rétorqua t-elle. Et je te jure qu'il n'est as en retard… Et toi, pourquoi t'es dans cet état là ?  
-Euh … longue histoire.  
-Bon, ok, tu me raconteras demain soir. Bonne soirée ! »

Lavande sortit en trombe et Hermione soupira. Elle avait évité les questions dangereuses et la discussion d'au moins une heure accompagnée de gloussements…

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire de son amie et un nouveau soupir se fit entendre. De découragement cette fois. Si elle n'avait rien, Lavande était très fournie en vêtements en tous genres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse distinction. Se doutant que les serpentards seraient, comme d'habitude, vêtus de noir et sobrement, elle opta pour une robe d'été bleue et verte, les chaussures assorties, et le petit foulard années 60 noué avec soin autour de son cou. Elle n'aura jamais fait autant attention à sa petite personne que ces derniers jours. Mais bon… elle voulait leur couper le sifflet. Surtout à Malefoy. Lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée.  
Elle se redéshabilla, mit son uniforme, fila à la salle de bain des préfets et se prépara rapidement.

Elle fut pile à l'heure dite à la grande salle. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle reconnut à peine le lieu tant il y avait de monde, d'alcool, de musique, de décoration, et surtout, de fumée. Les sorciers avaient leurs propres drogues, l'Astiphania. Lavande lui en avait décrit les effets, qui avaient les mêmes que les drogues moldues, à ceci près que c'était beaucoup plus fort, et beaucoup plus nocif. Du hard-rock retentissait et des élèves de sixième et septième année étaient complètement défoncés.

« OK » souffla t-elle.

Elle tourna rapidement les talons, il était hors de question qu'elle participe à ce genre de fête. Même pas la peine d'y penser.

« Hermione » cria une voix. Elle se retourna et aperçut Blaise Zabini. Il était devant une sorte de halo bleuté. Elle comprit tout de suite.

« Ils sont grave » se dit-elle.

Ils étaient capables de faire de la grande magie, mais ne s'en servaient que pour faire la fête. Ce halo servait à délimiter une pièce, la protégeait de tout bruit. Comme un « silentio » géant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité, elle vit que cette « seconde pièce » n'était réservée qu'aux amis de Malefoy : Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, et d'autres septième année qu'elle avait aperçues avec la petite bande précédemment citée.

Lorsqu'elle franchit le halo, elle se rendit compte de deux choses. Premièrement, la musique était devenue plus suave, plus jazz, l'ambiance avait changé, tranquille et débauchée. Chaque jeune homme avait une fille, voire deux sur les genoux, et beaucoup étaient plus débraillés que ce qu'Hermione avait pu être dans la journée. L'alcool ici aussi coulait à flots mais c'était plus luxueux, plus digne de Sang-Purs et de futurs Mangemorts… Les bouteilles Whiskey-Pur-Feu, Tokay et Champagne étaient plus que nombreuses et la moitié était déjà vide alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Ils devaient faire la fête depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'Hermione avait cru. Malefoy avait voulu la mettre mal-à-l'aise ? Toute la fatigue des derniers jours s'envola et Hermione jura de lui faire payer. Elle allait bien s'amuser à les faire tous enrager…

La seconde chose dont elle se rendit compte fut le bruit des conversations qui s'arrêta net, dès qu'elle franchit le halo. Une Sang-de-Bourbe à une fête de serpentards, doublée d'une Gryffondor amie du Balafré et Miss-je sais-tout, qui avait bien pu l'inviter ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Granger ? Aboya une Pansy Parkinson très digne dans sa robe de soirée noire fendue.  
-Je… je… bafouilla Hermione, prise au dépourvu.  
-C'est uniquement Serpentard ici, dégage !  
-J'ai été invitée par Malefoy, réussit-elle à articuler.  
-Drago ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! C'est moi la cavalière de Drago, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il t'aurait invitée toi !  
-Parce que j'en avais envie, et que je ne permets à personne de discuter mes choix ! Viens par ici Granger, coupa Malefoy d'un ton glacial qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.  
-Mais, Dragichou… »

Malefoy se contenta d'un regard noir vers sa petite amie et entraîna Hermione vers le buffet. Il servit à la jeune femme une coupe de Champagne et s'en servit une pour lui.

« Finalement, ces moldus ont du bon… leurs vins sont excellents et leur champagne tout simplement divin. A nous ? Demanda t-il en levant son verre.  
-A nous, répondit Hermione, raidie.  
-Je vois que tu as voulu faire distinction… j'apprécie. J'espère que ce soir sera ton soir et que tu vas me sortir le grand jeu. Parce que je dois t'avouer que ces derniers moments n'ont pas été très fructueux à propos de notre pari…. J'ose espérer que tu le reprendras ce soir… A moins que tu ne préfères que je parle à la Weasley junior bien sûr.  
-Non, Malefoy, je ne préfère pas. Je te prie de m'excuser, mais je ne prie pas non plus sur commande. Je drague qui je veux, quand je veux et où je veux. D'ailleurs, ce soir, ce n'est pas vers toi que j'ai envie d'aller. Alors bonne soirée ! »

Et elle le planta là. Elle louvoya entre les danseurs et arriva près de sa prochaine proie. Puisqu'elle était là, autant qu'elle prenne du bon temps. Et cela passait par faire enrager Drago Malefoy, par exemple. Elle se dirigea vers Blaise Zabini, rival incontesté du blondinet.

« Bonjour Blaise, tu vas bien ?

-Hermione ! Je savais que Drago t'avait invitée, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te laisserait sortir de ses filets !

-Je me suis faufilée dans les trous. Dis-moi… »

Et Hermione commença à séduire le pauvre Blaise Zabini. Elle l'aimait bien, de sang mêlé, noir, il était de loin le plus tolérant et le moins enragé des verts et argent. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt mignon, proie de choix pour faire enrager la fouine. Durant une heure, Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, jeta ses cheveux façon l'Oréal (^^), parce qu'elle le vaut bien, et jetait des regards enflammés à sa pauvre proie désormais bien ancrée entre ses pattes.

Ses yeux allaient de Blaise à Malefoy, et elle souriait chaque fois plus largement, car le voir s'enfiler des Whiskey-Pur-Feu à la pelle et lui lancer des regards furieux était parfaitement réjouissant. Elle avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour gagner son pari. Elle avait changé d'avis. Finalement, elle allait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, elle s'amusait trop. Au lieu de le brosser dans le sens du poil, elle le faisait lanterner. Et elle adorait ça. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Juste histoire de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir.

« Alors, Malefoy, tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Excellente, cette bouteille de Whiskey est une pure merveille, et la meilleure compagnie qui soit. Toi, je ne te demande pas, tu as l'air de t'éclater dans les bras de Zabini… »

Sa voix était un peu rauque, et ses yeux commençaient à partir en vrille, mais il était presque sobre. Un miracle au vu de tout ce qu'il avait bu. Hermione répondit :

« Oh, tu sais, il est gentil, je l'aime bien, mais ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami…

-Je crois qu'il ne te considère pas non plus ainsi… Je pense qu'il attend plus, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire, bien sûr Granger.

-Tu crois ? Oh, peut-être. Je vais attendre l'évolution de la soirée et peut-être alors lui donner ce qu'il attend. Tu n'es pas trop déçu au fait ? Tu m'invites et moi je passe la soirée avec un autre… Je ne suis pas très gentille… Fit-elle avec un regard coquin. Bon, j'y vais, il doit m'attendre. »

Et elle s'éloigna, une moue mutine sur les lèvres. La musique, plutôt jazzy jusque là, changea alors et les premières notes d'un tango retentirent. Hermione, qui adorait danser pressa Blaise de l'accompagner sur la piste. Mais il était gauche et maladroit. La jeune femme soupira et commença à lui expliquer les pas.

« Blaise, laisse tomber. Tu ne sais pas danser ce genre de musique. Mademoiselle »

Fit Malefoy en tendant son bras à la jeune femme. Celle-ci, les yeux mi-clos, le sourire charmeur et sensuel, se laissa entraîner. Il fit signe à Crabbe de remettre le disque du début. Les protestations des autres danseurs furent vite étouffées devant la prouesse de Drago et Hermione. Ils ne dansaient pas, ils faisaient corps avec la musique. Tous étaient des serpentards acharnés, enfants d'ex-mangemorts, et adeptes d'idéologies stupides sur les Sang-Pur et autres balivernes. Mais tous. Absolument tous étaient fixés sur le couple Hermione/Drago. On aurait dit deux feux follets qui auraient quitté leur cimetière pour accorder leurs ondulations aux pauvres humains encore vivants. Il n'était plus Drago Malefoy, gamin arrogant et méprisant au possible. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout donneuse de leçons. Ils n'étaient plus Mangemort et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils n'étaient plus deux ennemis jurés.

Ils ne ressentaient plus rien. Ou plutôt si. Ils ressentaient la musique. Au plus profond de leur être. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'entrer dans la musique, devenir note, devenir soupirs, devenir pulsions et rythmes. Ils tournoyaient, virevoltaient, glissaient, se séparaient, puis se retrouvaient. Le tango. Danse si sensuelle, si suggestive. Tout le désir refoulé qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était ici exprimé. Ils bravaient les interdits de leurs maisons, de leurs caractères, de leurs personnes même. Ils perdaient leur identité.

Ils dansaient.

Les dernières notes retentirent. Les derniers mouvements se firent. Hermione décrivit une courbe parfaite et se retrouva penchée, le visage de Malefoy dans son cou, et son bras dans son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Elle avait le choix. Elle se relevait d'elle-même et rencontrait ses yeux, ses lèvres. Ou elle restait ainsi et prenait le risque de tomber et de se retrouver dans ses bras. La magie de la musique opérant encore quelque peu, elle se releva.

Elle ne rencontra pas une mine narquoise l'air de dire « t'as vu comme je danse » mais la même expression que la sienne. Elle savait qu'à ce moment, pendant cette fraction de seconde, Drago était un miroir parfait d'elle-même. Des yeux brillants, des lèvres gonflées de désir, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Et une expression de perdition. L'impression de ne plus connaître ni son nom, ni ce qu'on est. Elle voulut prolonger ce moment et prit l'initiative du baiser qui se profilait. Elle leva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_**Alors ? Une ptite review?**_


	11. Chapter 11 : rejets et discussions

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, mes propres persos apparaîtront plus tard...**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Pairings : Hermione/Drago Hermione/Harry**_

_**Résumé : Hermione, déprimée et délaissée, ne réussit plus à se maîtriser lorsque, tour à tour, Malefoy et Harry lui font des avances... Il lui faudra beaucoup de courage, et beaucoup de volonté pour garder un tant soit peu son amitié avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Ginny, victimes de cet amour volage... Surtout qu'en plus, si Harry est mignon et adorable, Drago n'a rien d'un ange. Cette course de jupons n'est donc pas près de s'arrêter... **_

_**NdA: Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, j'ai complètement zappé d'ajouter un chapitre... J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, la fac n'est finalement pas de tout repos ;p. Sinon, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire. Normalement maintenant, le style d'écriture devient meilleur, et l'histoire plus profonde. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira. De plus, il y a du Drago dans ce chapitre, tout en ne perdant pas de vue Harry. Brefouille, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture, et vous informe d'ores et déjà que le prochain chapitre sera publié disons... Mardi? Cela vous va?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Elle voulut prolonger ce moment et prit l'initiative du baiser qui se profilait. Elle leva la tête, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle commença par effleurer seulement les lèvres du serpent, attendant qu'il lui réponde… Paniquée, elle appuya plus durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il consentit enfin à entrouvrir la bouche et passa sa langue dans celle d'Hermione, et elle un florilège d'émotion prit place en son corps. D'abord elle ressentit un immense soulagement : elle avait cru qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Puis l'envie, le désir irrépressible qui montait en elle et avait la force d'une lave en fusion, d'un brasier ardent, se plut à lui ravager les hormones. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, son corps lui hurlait d'aller plus loin, elle se pencha sur lui, s'accrocha à lui, à sa chemise, comme un marin à son gouvernail en pleine tempête. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à caresser le torse de Drago, celui-ci la repoussa.

Il pencha ses lèvres divines et encore rouges de baisers vers ses oreilles et lui souffla :

« J'ai gagné »

Persuadée d'avoir mal compris, elle se redressa et fouilla son regard. Tout en elle exprimait l'interrogation, ce à quoi il répondit avec une délectation toute malfoyienne.

« Et oui petite lionne, j'ai gagné. Le pari était que TU me dragues, et que JE t'embrasse. Au final, non seulement c'est mon charme qui a fait effet, mais en plus, je ne t'ai pas embrassée. J'ai gagné sur tous les plans. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir Weasley… Mais dans ma grandeur d'âme, je te laisse jusqu'à ce qu'on prenne le Poudlard Express, c'est-à-dire dimanche. Après, ce sera mon tour de m'amuser à tes dépends… »

Un vertige prit Hermione. Elle faillit tomber, mais se ressaisit. Elle ne devait certainement pas montrer sa faiblesse à cet horrible… ce … salaud ! Elle le haïssait tellement, et sa sortie lui fit tellement mal qu'elle ne put empêcher les larmes d'embuer ses yeux. Sa fierté était bien mise à mal depuis quelques temps. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait perdu la rationalité qui faisait normalement partie intégrante d'elle, elle avait perdu ce sang-froid censé la caractériser, elle devenait... Comme Lavande. Elle en était bien punie... Elle se redressa, la tête haute, et partit sans lui jeter un regard. Elle retourna dans son dortoir, retira sa robe doucement, et se jeta sur son lit. Elle se mit à pleurer, comme elle en avait tristement l'habitude cette dernière semaine, et s'endormit. Épuisée.

*******

Drago marchait lentement de son allure reconnaissable entre toutes. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Plus de quatre heures qu'il avait dansé avec Granger. Plus de quatre heures qu'il lui avait envoyé un vent monumental. Il ne marchait pas pour retourner à son dortoir, non. Il venait de recevoir un hibou et il devait partir sur le champ, on avait besoin de lui. Il sortit à l'air libre et prit son balai qu'il laissait toujours au même endroit, caché, au cas où. Et ce soir, il allait s'en servir pour sortir de Poudlard. Il sortit de l'enceinte du château, déposa son balai, jeta un sort de désillusion sur celui-ci et transplana.

Il atterrit dans une herbe grasse, mouillée par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Drago frissonna. Cela le dégrisa totalement. Il fut attiré par les bruits de voix et se déplaça vers elle. Il plaqua un air totalement impassible sur son visage, et s'avança.  
« Drago, nous t'attendions… » Murmura sa tante Bellatrix.

*******

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'un timide rayon de soleil osa traverser les rideaux de son baldaquin et lui caresser le visage. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Des sillons avaient été tracés par ses longues larmes de la veille. Mais elle s'en fichait. La nuit porte conseil n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien elle avait décidé de passer au-dessus de cette énième humiliation. Elle n'était plus à ça près et avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête, ni avec Harry, ni avec Malefoy. Ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Harry ne pensait qu'à lui, même s'il était affaibli et triste, il en profitait pour tout se permettre. Or il lui faisait du mal à elle, mais aussi, à retardement, à Ginny. D'ailleurs elle avait décidé de parler avec cette dernière, ne pouvant plus se permettre de faire durer le silence. Ginny était sa meilleure amie. Même si cela prendrait du temps, elle espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait et lui pardonnerait.

Malefoy… Malefoy n'était qu'un salaud. Et de la pire espèce : celle des inoubliables. Celle de ceux qu'on ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire malgré tout le mal qu'il vous avait fait. Et rien que pour ça, lui aussi se permettait tout. Y compris de prendre votre dignité et de la piétiner.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et prit une longue douche bien brûlante. Elle s'habilla de la même robe que la veille qu'elle avait empruntée à Lavande. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs à présent réveillée.

« Ben alors Lavande, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici ce matin…  
-Ah par rapport à Michael ? Non, ce n'est qu'un abruti, il m'a jetée après m'avoir embrassée.  
-Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
-Non, rien… Rien d'important, souffla Hermione.  
-Mais dis-moi, reprit Lavande, elle te va super bien ma robe ! Garde-la, moi elle est dix fois trop grande, elle baille de partout. »

Hermione éclata de rire devant ce reproche non voilé de ses kilos en trop.

« Ahahah et oui, Lavande, j'ai deux-trois kilos en trop, mais tant pis, j'ai la flemme de me mettre au régime ! Et merci beaucoup pour la robe, c'est adorable ! »

Elle s'enfuit alors, telle un coup de vent, de peur que Lavande ne se lance dans une de ces grandes conversations où elle faisait l'apologie de toutes sortes de régimes qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-huit ans à peine. Son sourire était revenu et elle descendit dans la Grande Salle de fort bonne humeur. Elle vit à table Harry et Ginny, apparemment en froid. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, ne se calculaient pas et mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre comme de vulgaires amis. Hermione soupira et s'approcha d'eux. Elle lança un « bonjour » retentissant. Harry lui marmonna une vague et incompréhensible réponse sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Ginny ne fit même pas cet effort et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

Hermione n'y prit pas garde. Ou ne voulut pas y prendre garde. Elle se sentait blessée au fond d'elle, et sentait qu'une discussion avec sa meilleure amie était plus que nécessaire. Elle s'était conduite comme… comme… comme une gourgandine. Ce mot la fit sourire jaune. Une voix rageuse et ironique la tira de ses pensées :

« Comme c'est mignon, de si bon matin, sourire au soleil… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle t'attire » continua Ginny dans sa barbe. Harry rougit violemment et se leva.

« J'y vais, j'ai… j'ai…  
-Ouais c'est ça, t'as des trucs à faire. Vas-y dégage. D'ailleurs, je vais en faire de même. Je m'sens envahie là.  
-Ginny, non ! Hermione se leva et retint son « amie » par le bras. Reste, je veux qu'on parle.  
-Ah madame exige et on doit se plier à sa volonté ! Désolée Granger, je ne parle pas avec les filles de ton espèce. Va discuter avec Parkinson, vous vous ressemblez tellement… cracha Ginny avec toute la hargne qu'elle avait en elle.  
-Gin', je t'en prie… murmura Hermione.  
-Ah non, ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Seuls mes amis et les gens qui me sont proches peuvent utiliser ce surnom, ce qui n'est certainement plus ton cas ! »

La petite amie d'Harry criait à présent. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle et les dévisageaient, attendant la suite comme si il s'agissait d'un feuilleton dont ils suivaient les épisodes au fur et à mesure.

« Ginny, s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on en parle. On en a besoin toutes les deux. Il faut qu'on s'explique. Viens avec moi, s'il te plait.  
-Il en est hors de question, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Je ne veux plus. Ta présence m'est trop insupportable.  
-Ginny, s'il te plaît…  
-Donne-moi, ne serait-ce qu'une bonne raison de te suivre, car je n'en trouve pas.  
-Au nom de notre amitié, souffla Hermione.  
-Au nom de quoi ? Tu oses te qualifier encore de mon « amie » ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ? »

La rouquine était à présent mal à l'aise. L'argument d'Hermione était recevable, elles avaient été amies si longtemps…

« Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit au nom de notre amitié présente, puisqu'elle n'existe plus pour toi, fais-le au moins pour notre amitié passée. S'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme souffla un simple « OK » et suivit son ancienne amie. Hermione la mena jusqu'à la clairière que Ron lui avait faite découvrir précédemment. Elle était encore plus belle, si c'était possible. Le temps étant encore plus ensoleillé, elle était baignée d'une lumière simplement magnifique. La brunette songea aux peintres impressionnistes moldus et se dit qu'ils auraient qualifié cet endroit de paradisiaque. Elle les envia un moment, pouvoir représenter sur une toile la beauté que l'on voit, pouvoir y plaquer cette lumière qui pleut, pouvoir y exprimer tous ses sentiments… Mais pour l'heure, ces envies picturales n'étaient pas le plus important. Le but de la démarche d'Hermione était de s'isoler avec Ginny, de la calmer et d'expliquer, si elle le pouvait, cette attitude qui la révoltait tant. Elle voulait que Ginny comprenne.

« Bon alors, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour me faire admirer le paysage ?  
-Non, en effet. Il faut qu'on parle.  
-Je refuse de parler avec toi.  
-Notre amitié me manque, Ginny, j'ai besoin de la retrouver. Ou, si ce n'est pas possible, au moins de t'expliquer mon attitude.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit-elle d'une voix tranchante.  
-J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que tu sais toi, et comment tu l'as appris. »

La jeune rouquine laissa s'échapper un hoquet de dédain, mais s'exécuta. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et lança :

« Soit. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je sais que tu as embrassé Harry. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Je ne sais pas si vous avez couché ensemble. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allés plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Mais je m'en fous. Pour l'instant, le plus important pour moi, c'est que le garçon que j'aime et ma meilleure amie me cachent une relation. Personne ne m'a rien dit, mais je le sais. Je connais Harry, et il s'éloigne de moi. L'autre jour, il est revenu de la fête totalement hagard. J'ai cru que c'était à cause de l'alcool, mais quand j'ai vu sa chemise reboutonnée n'importe comment, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec une fille. Je me suis jurée de la faire souffrir, de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait fait et de lui faire subir toutes sortes d'humiliations, toutes sortes de supplices mentaux et physiques. Mais je ne savais pas quel ennemi combattre.  
Et puis Harry s'est endormi alors que mon esprit se torturait pour savoir qui cela pouvait être. Lavande ? Parvati ? Cho ? Tant de filles lui tournaient autour. Et puis il a prononcé ton nom dans son sommeil. Avec tant de… sensualité, tant de désir, que j'ai compris que c'était toi. Je savais que beaucoup de filles le voulaient. Il est très convoité, et je m'attendais à beaucoup de personnes. Mais pas à toi. Non, pas à toi, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur, celle que j'aimais plus que moi-même. Celle en qui j'avais une confiance totale, une confiance aveugle. Tu m'aurais dit « saute du pont, je te jure que tu ne mourras pas, et en plus tu m'aideras », que je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde. Et voilà que toi, cette fille en qui j'avais tant confiance, m'a trahie. Cela te paraît peut-être puéril, romantique, guimauve mais c'est ainsi. Harry est l'homme de ma vie. Tu le savais et tu es sortie avec. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

La sentence était tombée, telle un couperet. Ginny lui aurait hurlé dessus, lui aurait fait subir mille tortures, qu'Hermione n'aurait pas eu plus mal. Elle aurait même préféré. Elle aurait préféré de la violence, une réaction excessive ou au moins impulsive qui caractérisait son amie. Mais pas cette violence froide dans ses propos. Pas cette tristesse qui serrait le cœur d'Hermione et l'emplissait de culpabilité. Un silence pesant s'installa. La jeune femme pleurait, silencieusement, sans s'en rendre compte, mais elle pleurait. Ginny, elle, regardait dans le vide, la mâchoire serrée, pâle, si pâle, semblant ne plus avoir aucune vie en elle. Même ses cheveux, d'ordinaire si flamboyants, paraissaient ternes.

« Alors, je croyais que tu devais me donner des... Explications. J'attends. Si tu es capable de m'en fournir, évidemment.

-Je… Je… Oh Ginny, je suis si désolée, je me sens si pitoyable.

Oh épargne moi tes mièvreries, tu veux ? Si je suis venue, c'est en l'honneur, et pour faire le deuil de la Hermione que j'ai connue, celle qui était loyale, pas pour entendre les pleurnicheries d'une gamine qui n'assume pas ses actes. Je suis venue pour avoir des réponses, et j'attends que tu m'en donnes.

-Je… On n'a pas couché ensemble. Cela a failli se produire une fois mais je l'ai repoussé. J'imagine qu'il faut que je reprenne du début… elle marqua une pause. Tout a commencé, ce jour où je suis sortie d'une période difficile. Il faut savoir que pendant cette période, je me sentais nulle, mal dans mes chaussures, et comme une tâche au milieu de votre bonheur à tous. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Et donc ce fameux jour, j'ai commencé à m'en sortir. Tu étais malade et Ron et Luna étaient partis faire je ne sais quoi. Et avec Harry, on en a profité pour parler de tout et de rien. Je me suis beaucoup confiée à lui, mon meilleur ami était de retour. »

Ginny laissa échapper un hoquet de doute, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

« Et… je ne sais pas comment, mais on en est venus à parler de mes précédentes relations amoureuses. Je ne sais pas comment ça s' est produit, mais à ce moment là, on a failli s'embrasser. Le soir même, il y a donc eu cette fameuse fête. On était alcoolisés et là on s'est embrassés plus franchement. On n'est pas allés plus loin. Et hier, il pleurait. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Vaincre Voldemort lui a mis un sacré coup au moral, il ne sait plus quel est le but de sa vie, il a vu tant de monde mourir autour de lui, il se demande à quoi il sert maintenant qu'on n'a plus besoin de lui. J'ai voulu le consoler, mais je suis attirée par lui. Notre… proximité m'a gênée et il l'a senti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a commencé à m'embrasser. On est… montés et… on a failli faire l'amour. Mais je ne l'aime pas et il ne m'aime pas ! Il pleurait, c'était déchirant, il pleurait, gémissait de douleur… Je pense qu'il voulait exorciser cette souffrance atroce. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire avec, toi, tu lui es trop précieuse. Tu restes celle qu'il doit faire sourire, celle qu'il doit protéger, celle qu'il doit aimer. Il ne comprend pas qu'il peut aussi partager ses maux avec toi. Et il a préféré chasser ce mal avec moi, avec qui il a déjà partagé beaucoup de douleurs. Mais c'est toi qu'il aime. Je suis la seule responsable. Et j'ai une excuse. Si je suis autant attirée par lui, si je n'arrive pas à lui résister, c'est tout simplement parce que aucun garçon ne s'est, jusqu'ici, vraiment intéressé à moi. Tu peux m'accuser de trahison, mais sache que si je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement parce que je ne suis qu'une gamine coincée… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, et je te présente toutes mes excuses. Cela ne se reproduira jamais. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

Ginny prit une grande inspiration…

*******  
Le jour se levait lorsque Drago regagna son dortoir. Il vit un papier qui voletait dans son baldaquin. Il retint une nausée en voyant force petits cœurs et marguerites ainsi que la signature. « Pansy »… Soupira-t-il. Il ne la supportait pas, mais elle était quand même importante pour lui. Comme une petite sœur collante, dont il aimerait se débarrasser. Mais il attendait qu'elle mûrisse un peu : dans quelques années, elle serait d'une compagnie agréable. Mais pour le moment, elle le collait beaucoup trop. Et il ne pouvait pas être collé, ceux qui le suivaient risquaient gros. Sa chère tante Bellatrix le lui avait clairement fait comprendre la veille. Drago soupira. Il aurait tant voulu être bon. Être du côté des gentils. Il en voulait à Potter pour cela. Les camps étaient déjà choisis dès leur naissance, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient se soumettre ou se démettre.

Lui avait réussi à protéger sa mère et à combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais maintenant que le mage noir avait disparu, le Ministère se souciait bien peu de ceux qui avaient Résisté. Ce mot était d'ailleurs venu des moldus. Un comble pour lui, adepte des Sang-Purs et qui restait persuadé de leur supériorité. Drago avait une position complexe, et c'est pour cela que peu de gens doutaient et se méfiaient de lui. Il pensait, en bon Malefoy, que les enfants de moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers de souche pure. Mais il restait persuadé que la solution n'était pas de les exterminer comme Voldemort le voulait. Quoique les gens pensent, il n'aimait pas la violence gratuite et injustifiée. Il en avait trop été victime étant plus jeune avec son père. C'était pour cela qu'il avait combattu aux côtés de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes. Le Ministère ne le protégeait plus, et pire, ne protégeait plus sa mère. Dumbledore le gardait en sécurité à Poudlard, mais il devait rentrer pendant les vacances. C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait découvert que sa mère avait été enrôlée de force dans un groupe d'Effrayeurs. Ceux-ci militaient, généralement par la violence, contre le ministre au pouvoir, et voulaient mettre au pouvoir un des leurs, anciens partisans de Voldemort. Autrement dit, des gens qui préconisaient le pouvoir aux Sang-Pur, et de moins en moins de lois sociales pour les Sang-mêlés et enfants de moldus. Sa tante Bellatrix en faisait partie et lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il ne faisait pas partie de leur rang, elle tuait sa mère.

Drago était partagé. D'un côté, il voulait réhabiliter son père, qui, certes mangemort, ne s'était pas rendu compte de la portée de ses actes, et n'avait jamais rien fait de si répréhensible. Bien pire avait été fait par d'autres partisans du mage noir, restés en liberté. En bref, il risquait gros à présent. A la moindre connerie, ses proches trinqueraient. Sa mère en premier, ses amis et ses conquêtes ensuite…

Ses conquêtes… Son esprit se tourna, malgré lui, vers Granger. Il ne cessait de penser à elle depuis leur baiser auquel il avait mis fin. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle rebondirait. Avec la belette ou un autre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des gens l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas protéger Granger en particulier, ça non, bien sûr. Lui, Drago Malefoy vouloir protéger une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Jamais ! Mais il ne pouvait nier ces fourmillements en lui qu'il ressentait dès qu'elle était dans les parages. Il ne pouvait nier l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il l'avait trouvée si désirable lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, le pressant de lui répondre. Quel mal il avait eu à cacher son désir, à ne pas lui montrer la soif de ses lèvres qui l'avait envahie. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser l'approcher.

Malefoy se secoua pour chasser ces pensées importunes et se jeta sur son lit pour s'endormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

_**Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?**_


	12. 1 Note à tousAbandon de profil

Bonjour à tous,

J'ai récemment reçu une review me demandant d'expliquer pourquoi depuis bien des mois, je ne donnais pas de nouvelle ni ne publiais ici. Cette personne avait absolument raison, il est malpoli et bien ingrat de ne pas expliquer pourquoi j'arrête de publier sur .

Alors, il se trouve que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce site. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il est géré, et surtout je n'aime pas y publier. La procédure est compliquée, et souvent, on n'attend de moi qu'un vulgaire dramione où ledit Drago et ladite Hermione se sautent dessus à peine quelques chapitres écoulés. Je suis frustrée et agacée de cet état de fait.

Or, depuis le début, en parallèle, je publie sur un merveilleux site, sur lequel je suis tout autant anonyme qu'ici, mais où le respect est bien plus présent. D'ailleurs, le fait que la modération soit manuelle (euh, en fait, peut-être l'est-elle ici aussi, en tous les cas, c'est beaucoup plus permissif), fait que c'est un site de plus grande qualité sur lequel je suis fière de publier.

Ainsi donc, j'arrête de publier ici. Cette décision n'a pas été prise depuis très longtemps. Je ne voulais pas arrêter, mais je repoussais les mises-à-jour de mes chapitres par (je n'ai pas peur des mots) totale feignantise. Rien que pour publier cette note, ça va me prendre des heures, et ça me file déjà la migraine...

Je remercie néanmoins les inscrits et les anonymes qui ont pu me laisser d'adorables, vraiment de très gentilles reviews. Ce sont des témoignages qui me resteront, même si un jour j'arrête totalement d'écrire. Vraiment, vous m'avez vraiment soutenue, vous m'avez poussée, et que vos reviews soient sur un site que je ne suivrai plus, n'enlève rien à la gratitude que j'ai pour vous. Une fois encore, je vous remercie du fond du coeur.

Si par hasard, vous avez aimé ce que j'ai écrit, si vous aimez mes personnages et mes histoires, et que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite, vous avez probablement quelques chapitres de retard et moult OS non lus sur mon profil dudit "autre" site.

Il s'agit d'hpfanfiction[.]org (enlevez les []), et mon profil est le même qu'ici, Emiwyn.

Sur I'm sick of you, normalement quelques chapitres nouveaux ont été publiés (puisque j'en suis au dixième) et également sur par exemple Chi va piano va sano. De plus, je suis en train de réécrire Amour Volage et Course de Jupons, et la nouvelle version ne sera disponible que là bas.

J'espère ardemment vous y retrouver, c'est un très bon site avec de très belles perles. Si vous n'y allez pas pour moi, allez-y pour les autres, vous verrez, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil...

Je vous souhaite en tous les cas une bonne continuation dans le monde de la fanfiction, et vous remercie véritablement pour avoir parcouru un bout de chemin dans la fanfiction avec moi.

Emiwyn.


End file.
